Until I Met You - TiBette
by silhouetteZ
Summary: The story of how Bette and Tina met and how their relationship developed.


o0o

* * *

In a faraway island sparsely populated, where life is simple yet so beautiful, there lives a happy family. The island's scenery is breathtakingly exquisite, its surroundings is so clean and peaceful, and natural resources are abundant. For most people, fishing and farming are the common livelihoods. The island may be small, the way of living is a little laid-back or undemanding, but the people are civilized; their lifestyle is not primitive. Technology has played a vital role in the development and progress of the place over the years. For most parts, it remains pristine, thanks to the island dwellers who continue to preserve and take good care of their environment.

Despite its beauty, the island is not well-known to the world. Only handful tourists come annually. Perhaps it's due to the fact that it's not very accessible to everyone.

** Chapter 1  
**

One foggy Saturday morning, the ocean is calm and a few joggers are by the shore doing their daily routine. A doctor happens to be by the seaside, all by herself, trying to sweat off a few pounds that she gained since she came back to the island a couple of months ago. It feels so good to be back, to breathe the morning sea breeze, and to experience the serenity of the island, away from the hustle and bustle of city life. As the doctor jogs, she's intrigued by a sight of something unusual on the shore. Curious, she runs faster towards it. But to her surprise, she sees a woman wearing a half unbuttoned white shirt and a black slacks, lying unconscious on the sand, sea waters are splashing all over her body; she's very pale, weak and not breathing.

Immediately, she checks her pulse then performs CPR. But the woman is still not breathing. The doctor continues to revive her until finally, she gasps for breath. Her body is shivering, but her eyes are not opening; still unconscious. No bruises are visible on her head and her body, but she definitely needs to be brought to the hospital immediately. With the help of other joggers, they call the medics and then a few minutes later, a rescue team arrives and hurriedly brings the unconscious woman to the nearest hospital in town. The doctor rushes to change clothes, fixes herself then proceeds to the hospital's emergency room. Another doctor is already attending to the unconscious woman and some nurses are helping out.

Though the patient's breathing has normalized, she's still unconscious.

**Nurse: **_Dr. Kennard, are you okay? You're shaking._

She takes a deep breath and waggles her hands, trying to calm herself down.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Yeah, I'm fine._

**Nurse: **_You seem not okay. Do you know this woman? Is she related to you?_

**Dr. Kennard: **_No. I don't know her. I just found her on the shore. I don't know where she came from._

For whatever reason, Dr. Kennard is unnerved at the sight of the woman who still hasn't regained her consciousness. She has no idea who the woman is but she feels like she's someone close to her. She's never been so nervous during emergencies and she had always remained calm and composed, until right now. Her hands continue to shake, her heart is beating fast.

**Nurse: **_She's wearing a wedding ring._

**Dr. Kennard: **_Can you take it off?_

**Nurse: **_Yeah. But it's tight, her fingers are swollen. I need to apply some cream._

No one from the hospital staff or doctors can identify the woman; she's certainly not a resident of the island. Although they haven't really heard of any news about a ship wreck for the past few days or weeks, they believe she's a castaway.

Couple of minutes later, the nurse is able to take off the ring. She inspects it.

**Nurse: **_Dr. Kennard, there's a name engraved on her ring. It says "Bette". That's probably her name. But I think this is not a wedding ring cuz it has a woman's name on it? I think that's her name, "Bette"._

She hands the ring to Dr. Kennard. Without delay, the hospital staff reports the incident to the authorities. The woman's only identity is Bette, nothing more.

Day three since the woman was found at the shore, she's still unconsciously lying in the intensive care unit; she's comatose. In the morning while Dr. Kennard is checking on her condition, she watches her for a few moments, hoping for some development. When she gazes at the woman's face, tears are streaming on the side of her right eye. She gently wipes the tears and observes her carefully. As she stands on her side, the woman moves her index finger. She waits for another movement unfortunately, the woman is motionless once again.

But Dr. Kennard has a strong feeling that woman will be awake very soon. She patiently waits inside the room; drags a chair close to the bed and sits facing the comatose woman whom she doesn't know at all. While waiting, she takes the woman's hand and gently strokes her palm, hoping she'll feel something and would show some reactions. In a short moment, the woman's fingers slowly move, squeezing the doctor's hand, and slowly opens her eyes. She looks up at the ceiling; her vision is so blurry and wondering where she is. Trying to get some focus, she tilts her head a little as if she's looking for someone. As she tilts her head, she sees an angelic face of a blonde woman in a white lab gown, sweetly smiling at her. She focuses until she gets a clearer vision. Dr. Kennard mumbles in relief as she watches the woman.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Thank god, you're awake._

Dr. Kennard is thrilled to see the woman wake up from comatose. She observes her carefully, greeting her warmly.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Hello!_

But the patient suddenly cries and abruptly sits on the bed, taking off the tubes attached to her nose and mouth; she wails. Dr. Kennard immediately gets up to support her back and her head. The woman cries piteously. Dr. Kennard wraps her arms around the wailing woman, strokes her back, gives her comfort and speaks in a reassuring voice.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Calm down. You're safe. You're in a hospital. Don't worry, you're in good hands now._

She continues to stroke the woman's back while her face is resting on her midriff. Shortly after, the woman settles. Dr. Kennard releases her and sweetly smiles at her again, trying to calm her down a little bit more, making her feel as comfortable as possible. She lets the woman lie back while she adjusts the bed, and then she sits on the side facing her.

**Dr. Kennard: **_I'm Dr. Kennard. What's your name?_

The woman says nothing; she's agitated and confused. But Dr. Kennard uses her charm to appease her then holds her hands affectionately.

**Dr. Kennard: **_You were comatose for three days. I found you unconscious on the shore._

The woman frowns and looks inquisitively, trying her best to fathom what the doctor is saying. She stoops and stares at her hands; the doctor is gently caressing her soft and delicate hands.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Where did you come from? How did you get to the sea?_

She looks naïvely at the doctor, and still says nothing.

Three days ago, Dr. Kennard has already suspected that her patient might wake up from coma with amnesia. Now, she carefully examines her condition and patiently talks to her as she takes note.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Do you remember anything that happened to you?_

The woman gently shakes her head and looks down innocently.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Can you speak? Say any word. I want to know if your speech is affected._

Perplexed about everything around her, the woman refuses to speak like she heard nothing. It is apparent that she's still in a state of trauma. Dr. Kennard gently holds her jaw and looks at her in the eyes.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Say, "ah"._

**Woman: **_Ah._

**Dr. Kennard: **_Say "Tina"._

**Woman: **_Tina._

**Dr. Kennard: **_Great!_

She winks at the woman and sweetly smiles at her. The woman looks naïvely.

**Dr. Kennard: **_That's my name, Tina... Tina Kennard. What's your name?_

The woman shakes her head as she purses her lips.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Isn't your name, Bette?_

She stares at Dr. Kennard as if saying she doesn't remember anything.

**Dr. Kennard: **_You don't remember your name, do you? Anything you remember?_

She shakes her head one more time.

**Dr. Kennard: **_We found a name engraved on your ring, it says Bette. I assume that's your name._

Although it's so hard to get a response from the terrified woman, Dr. Kennard diligently and patiently talks to her until she gets enough information to give her medical conclusion on the woman's condition. She spends the whole day with her trying to probe and find out anything about her origin and history.

A few medical tests are done on the woman. Later in the afternoon, a comprehensive medical report and conclusion about her condition is released. The patient has lost at least 80% of her memory. She can only remember a few information but she couldn't connect those incidents of her life with the people. Everything seems pretty fuzzy for her. She can't remember specific names of places, any person's names including hers. Dr. Kennard explains to the woman her current medical condition, making sure the patient doesn't feel hopeless about her situation. For some patients, they regain their memory gradually through time.

**Dr. Kennard: **_You'll stay here in the hospital for further observations. We're hoping your family will come and get you in the next day or two. The authorities have been informed about your case so you don't have to worry about anything. Just stay strong, okay? _

The woman is not responding but she's carefully and attentively looking at Dr. Kennard.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Dr. Nguyen is the other doctor that will oversee you when I'm not around and Dr. Parks is the neurologist who will be checking on you every now and again. Don't worry, we have good doctors and nurses here, and I promise I'll take care of you, okay?_

She nods approvingly but no sounds come out of her mouth. Dr. Kennard warmly smiles.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Do you feel any pain in your body?_

She shakes her head. In a few moments, she carefully looks at her hand, inspects her palm and her fingers; seems like she's missing something on it.

**Dr. Kennard: **_Oh, yeah! You're probably looking for your ring. I haven't put it back. It's in my office. I'll get it later. In the meantime, I want you to get some more rest, okay? I'll be back in a while._

Dr. Kennard lets the woman rest then she leaves the room. The woman takes a rest, trying to recall incidents in her life, but it seems like everything is blank.

An hour later, the doctor goes back. The woman is lying on the bed, wide awake, her eyes are constantly blinking as if she's thinking of something deeply. She peeks at Dr. Kennard as she walks toward her.

**Dr. Kennard: **_How are you feeling?_

The patient doesn't respond. Dr. Kennard stands beside her bed, takes the ring from the pocket of her lab gown.

**Dr. Kennard: **_We're not sure what your real name is, so we're calling you Bette. We hope that's really your name._

She takes Bette's right hand and slowly inserts the ring on her ring finger.

**Dr. Kennard: **_There you go! Now you have a name, Bette!  
_

Dr. Kennard carefully observes Bette who is admiringly looking at the elegant ring on her finger. Delighted, she glances up at Dr. Kennard, and for the first time, she flashes a genuine smile, her eyes spark having no traces of trauma. Dr. Kennard is enthralled by the way Bette smiles at her for the very first time. Her beautiful smile, all straight and white teeth, adding charm to her face; her eyes expressing gladness, gratitude and sentiments all at the same time. She takes the doctor's hands and holds them firmly as she beams at her.

Dr. Kennard feels electricity travelling through her veins as Bette clasps her hands. For the longest time that she has held patients' hands, giving them reassurance, giving them hope and encouragement, she has never felt something like this.

**Dr. Kennard: **_I think you have the most beautiful smile, and you have the smoothest hands of all._

Bette stares at her; the smile on her face slowly shifts to a timid smile, and then she bows her head. Dr. Kennard, tenderly strokes Bette's hands and arms and then she tips her chin, obliging Bette to look at her in the eyes.

**Dr. Kennard: **_You will be fine, I promise you that. I'll take care of you._

Later on, Dr. Kennard walks out of the room. As she steps out, she releases a heavy sigh and leans back on the wall trying to process a thought. Something struck her while she was talking to Bette, looking at her naïve face, so endearing, her eyes so expressive, her hands so delicate and soft. She felt the connection between the two of them as she held her and felt her warmth. She felt something that she can't explain; it's strange.

**Dr. Kennard: **_No, this is not happening! This is absurd!  
_

She may deny it now, but yes, she is attracted to Bette. There's something fascinating about her. While walking towards her office, Dr. Kennard is shaking her head, shrugging off whatever it is in her mind. Such thoughts are not meant to be harbored.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

Bette stays in the hospital for further observation and medical tests. When her condition becomes certainly stable, she's taken out of the intensive care unit and transferred to her recovery room. However, even after three weeks, no family member is showing up to claim her. Dr. Kennard feels worried for her. Bette lost almost everything, and she has nowhere to go to. Innately compassionate, Dr. Kennard takes the responsibility to care for her, and offers their house as her shelter while she recuperates. Aside from that, she also shoulders the hospital bills, hires a therapist, and pays for all of her medicines.

Before discharging Bette from the hospital, Dr. Kennard personally talks to her about her situation, making sure Bette understands.

**Tina: **_We're still waiting for your family to come over and get you here in the island. In the meantime, you'll stay in my house; my parent's house actually. I think you can recover easily when you're outside the four corners of this hospital room. You need to breathe fresh air; you need to interact with nature. Don't worry, you're in good hands, my family is harmless._

Bette looks blankly at her but still, Tina gives her a sweet smile.

**Tina: **_We'll leave the hospital later today. I'm sure you'll like my parents. They're the best people in the whole universe. _

Bette is still reactionless, as if she doesn't care at all. Tina takes her hand, strokes it affectionately.

**Tina: **_Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll be your doctor on call and I hired a therapist that will visit you at home every now and again. You'll stay in the house while we wait for your family to arrive, okay?_

Meanwhile at home, Tina's family is excited to meet Bette. Her parents are in their mid 60's; very warm and loving, with happy dispositions in life, good-natured and generous. Aware about what happened to Bette, they are more than willing to foster for her.

The Kennard family is considered one of the well-off families in their society. They have commercial properties being leased to businessmen. Although not grand, they live a decent and convenient life; having a huge house with five bedrooms, maintaining housekeepers, wide backyard, a couple of cars and a small farm. People in their community regard them highly, not only because of their status but because their family is genuinely kind, helpful and compassionate.

As Bette and Tina arrive at the house, Tina enthusiastically introduces Bette to her parents.

**Tina: **_Mom and Dad, this is Bette; Bette these are my parents, Martha, my mom; and Dan, my dad._

Bette smiles, very delighted as she meets them. Her smile is so genuine, warm and lovely. Tina is glad to see Bette flash that beautiful smile once again. Something inside her melts. Knowing that she's going through a lot of emotional pain and trauma, now she can manage to smile; it's so heartwarming. Tina knows it to herself that at this very moment, she admires Bette. Dan and Martha welcome her with grins in their faces and outstretched hands.

**Martha: **_Oh, you're so pretty dear!_

**Dan: **_Welcome home Bette! We're glad to finally meet you. We're sorry for what happened. The house is open for you, you can stay here as long as you want._

**Martha: **_Yeah! You're welcome here dear. As long as you're in this house, you're part of the Kennard family. You know, we've always wanted a big family, but Tina is our only daughter. She is our precious one, the best daughter any parents can ever wish to have. We're so proud of her. Very beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, kind..._

**Tina: **_Mom…._

Tina cuts her mom, signalling her to refrain from talking. She feels a bit embarrassed when her mom boasts about her. Bette smiles as she watches Martha and Tina exchange messages through their facial expressions.

**Martha: **_Oh, come here dear._

Martha hugs Bette but Bette hugs back so tight as if she's embracing her own mother whom she hasn't seen for a very long time; she doesn't let go. Tina and Dan look at each other as they witness Bette's gesture; it's quite touching. Martha strokes her back, allowing her to feel the motherly love.

**Tina: **_Do you remember your mom, Bette?_

Bette doesn't respond.

**Tina: **_Come here, I'll show you your own room. _

She finally breaks from the hug then Tina holds Bette's hand, as if they're used to holding each others' hands every time.

While Bette is staying in the Kennard's house and waiting for her real family, Tina buys her clothes, personal stuff and provides her all the things she needs. Although it's a challenge for Tina to talk to Bette because she has very few words, seldom responds when asked, lacks reactions and expressions, Tina doesn't give up. She believes that Bette needs some time before she can speak up and express herself. She seems to be the most patient, selfless, caring, and compassionate person you would ever know; never complaining about everything she's doing for Bette. She teaches and trains her diligently like a teacher explaining something to her student; giving rationale behind situations and helps her recall incidents and experiences in her life. Though Bette is seeing a therapist and undergoing trauma counseling, Tina believes that she can recover easily if she has constant interaction especially at home. Bette's condition is improving every day. Tina definitely knows how to treat a family member with amnesia.

**Chapter 2  
**

Three weeks have already passed since Bette stayed in the Kennard's house, yet no one has still shown up to claim her. The Kennard family gladly foster for Bette while she's recuperating. Her treatment and therapy continues. Little by little, she's also getting used to the kind of life in the island, finding comfort in the Kennard's house, under the care and love of Tina's family. They make her feel like she belongs, treating her like a real family member.

When Tina is not at home, Martha and Dan are Bette's constant companions. They always encourage her to talk and ask whatever she wants to know, to express what she feels and to tell them what she wants or needs.

One day while Martha is in the living room watching TV, Bette sits beside her on the sofa. In a few minutes, she pops up a question out of nowhere.

**Bette: **_Martha, where did your family come from?_

Martha smiles, acknowledging her question.

**Martha: **_Oh dear! We came from a very far place, thousand miles away from here. You're probably wondr'ing how we got to this island.._

Bette's face displays curiosity as if asking Martha to tell her their stories.

**Martha: **_It's a very long story, but I'd like to tell it to you dear._

She strokes Bette's arms and Bette flashes a warm smile, showing her eagerness to listen.

**Martha: **_We came here when Tina was only 3 weeks old. Tina is our adopted daughter._

**Bette: **_Uhm.. Does she know?_

Martha nods and smiles at Bette. While having a serious talk, Dan walks in and joins them.

**Martha: **_Yes, she knows everything. I could not bear a child because I have an ailment; a heart enlargement, so Dan and I decided to adopt a baby. We were in our early 40's when we finally decided to get one. It didn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, we just wanted a baby._

**Dan: **_Tina's biological father was a soldier, killed in a battlefield six months before she was born. Her biological mother died while giving birth to her. She never got the chance to see any of them. _

**Martha: **_She was only two days old when we took her from the hospital. The moment I held Tina, I knew she was mine, my daughter, our daughter. She was so tiny and fragile and so beautiful. I cried and then realized... I was already a mom at that very moment. I promised her that I will take good care of her and will love her with all my heart._

Martha is teary-eyed. Bette attentively listens to her, like a child waiting for her mom to continue with her bedtime stories.

**Martha: **_With my heart ailment, Dan decided that we leave our country and live far away from the pressure and stresses of city life. He wanted us to live in a faraway place, somewhere peaceful and clean, with a simple way of living._

**Dan: **_We travelled a thousand miles just to come here. We didn't know about this place actually. We were just misrouted. But the moment we set foot on this island, I knew this was the best place for my family, for Martha, for Tina. I knew we were safe here. We are a permanent resident of this island but we retained our citizenship from our original country.  
_

**Bette: **_Have you been back since then?_

**Dan: **_Only twice. We love this island so much. It's so peaceful here. Life is so simple__. _

**Martha: **_There were only very few houses when we came here more than twenty years ago. Tina grew up in this island. After high school, she left to study medicine._

**Bette: **_Is her school far from here?_

**Dan: **_Yes, very far. We sent her to a great medical school, far away from the island so she can reach her dreams. Tina is very intelligent and a strong-willed woman. And I've always believed that she can reach her dreams...which she already did!_

**Martha: **_We never had a doubt that she's going to achieve what she wanted. She's very bright. She graduated from the medical school with honors._

Dan and Martha are obviously very proud of their own Tina. Who wouldn't, Tina has never failed them. Even when she was still a kid, they knew she was very smart and diligent. They never had a problem raising her. She grew up very respectful, loving, compassionate and so humble. Given that she's the only daughter, provided with all the financial support, having all the freedom to do what she wanted to do when she was away from her parents, she never abused the privileges given her. She remained grounded and studied very hard to reach her dreams.

Martha's facial expression suddenly changes. Bette takes notice and looks intently at her, wondering why the sudden sadness. She gently holds Martha's hands.

**Martha: **_Tina will soon be leaving us again._

**Bette: **_Why?!_

**Dan: **_She's here only temporarily. She's on a medical mission._

Even as a full-fledged doctor, Tina still wants to take further studies to become a medical specialist, specifically to become a neurologist. While in the island, she's doing some medical research and doing her medical mission. One year is all she needs to complete it and then go back to the city, take further studies and work there; where better opportunities await. Dan and Martha are aware of Tina's plans. Hard as it is for them to be away from their only daughter, they support her fully.

Silence suddenly fills the room. Dan and Martha's faces display sadness and anxiety at the thought of Tina leaving them in a few months time. Bette stoops on the floor but a few moments later, she breaks the silence.

**Bette: **_Can I call you Mom and Dad?_

Martha and Dan's face immediately lighten up when they hear Bette's question. Both of them beam at her in an instant.

**Martha: **_Absolutely dear!_

**Dan: **_Of course! You can call us your mom and dad, it's our pleasure._

**Martha: **_It has always been our dream to have many children. _

Bette stretches out her hands and hugs Dan and Martha. They gladly hug like a family for several moments. During the scene, Tina arrives and witnesses them.

**Tina: **_Am I missing something here?_

**Martha: **_Oh, you're here now._

**Dan: **_Nothing really. We were just telling Bette how proud we are of you._

**Tina: **_Ha!_

**Martha: **_Bette wants to call us mom and dad._

Tina couldn't hide her reaction, she chuckles.

**Tina: **_Really? Well, that's nice!_

Bette's naiveté is apparent but she's not hard to teach. She listens and follows obediently. Even with Tina's busy schedule, she makes sure, she spends time with her every day, coaching her and giving her a lot of encouragements. They watch movies together, read books, stroll at the park, swim at the beach and even exercising together. Bette has become her constant companion in almost all of her activities.

With their everyday interaction, they're developing a genuine and deep friendship. Tina doesn't treat her as a "patient" but she treats her as her new best friend. Bette's docile, friendly and kind temperament urges Tina to tell her personal affairs and most specially, her deepest secrets. Bette is a good listener, very reserved; Tina is very vocal, coupled with her sweetness.

As the days progress, they're getting to know each other so well. There's something that Tina notices about her; something so distinct that's impossible to ignore. Bette has so much refinement and grace in her gestures, a self-possession that she carries around without being conscious of it. People turn to watch her on the sidewalks. Something is mesmerizing about the way she does things.

There's also something about Bette that intrigues Tina so much. Sometimes she tends to be so mysterious and unpredictable, unwilling to talk. But Tina is beginning to know her deeply; her personality, her moods, her likes and dislikes, even her OCD. Even if Bette is inhibited, just by looking into her expressive eyes, Tina almost always knows what's in her thoughts.

Bette's addition to the Kennard family brought so much joy to them. For an unexplained reason, Martha's health condition improved since Bette came to the house. Perhaps it's the constant interaction with her and their good relationship. Bette takes care of Martha; reads her poetry everyday and strokes her hands and arms before going to sleep. She's like a real caring daughter to them despite her medical condition. Dan and Martha likewise treat her like their own daughter, very considerate in anything and in everything. Truly, they love her dearly.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

After a couple of months, Bette seems to be enjoying the life in the beautiful and peaceful island with the most loving and accommodating family, living a simple life. But she has one problem though; for the past few days, she's been having bad dreams, hallucinations, and couldn't sleep at night. Pieces of memories are beginning to come back during her sleep, but most of them are not good memories. She often dreams about her parents being killed by bandits.

One weekend, Tina notices that something's different in Bette's face; the surroundings of her eyes are dark like she has been deprived of sleep. Concerned, she asks.

**Tina: **_Why do you have eye bags? Having trouble sleeping?_

**Bette: **_Yeah._

**Tina: **_Why?_

**Bette: **_I don't know. I can't sleep at night. I wake up every hour. I've been having bad dreams and hallucinations._

**Tina: **_Really? Since when?_

**Bette: **_Several days now._

**Tina: **_How come you didn't tell me right away? _

As usual, Bette is reticent, not elaborating about her bad dreams or hallucinations.

**Tina: **_I'll bring you to Dr. Parks. I'll ask him to change your prescription drugs. _

Tina also decides to let Bette sleep in her room so she'll have a companion at night. Her room is spacious, enough to accommodate another bed for Bette.

The night after the bedroom makeover, Tina observes Bette in her sleep. Seems like she's pretty comfortable in her new room. But a couple of hours later, Tina is awakened by a loud scream. In no time, she's on her feet running towards Bette.

**Tina: **_Bette… Bette… Bette…_

Bette wakes up, looking so scared and sweating.

**Tina: **_You were having a bad dream, you were screaming._

She sits on the bed then starts crying. Tina consoles her by hugging and stroking her back; the warmth of her body is comforting, peaceful. Several moments later, Bette settles. Tina tucks her in, and then proceeds to her own bed. However after an hour, the tranquility of the night is shattered once again when she hears a loud cry. Rushing towards Bette, she wakes her up. Fear radiates from Bette, her body is quivering. Tina brings her water then consoles her once again. Without hesitation, she grabs the pillow from her bed then sleeps beside Bette. She hugs her tight and they share the warmth of their bodies without being sexual, until they both fall asleep. No scream is ever heard again from Bette.

In the morning, Bette wakes up early, before Tina. The predawn light filters through the curtains in their bedroom, promising a warm and sunny day. She sees Tina lying so close to her. Slowly and carefully, she moves away, sits on the bed then watches Tina sleep, observing the movement of her eyeballs. An hour later, Tina wakes up squinting at the morning light, and then glances at Bette who's carefully looking at her. She rubs her eyes as she mumbles sleepily.

**Tina: **_Hey… What time did you wake up?_

**Bette: **_About an hour ago._

**Tina: **_Wh… Why are you so early? _

Bette shrugs and twists her mouth, gazes down at Tina.

**Tina: **_Have you been watching me sleep?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I'm just waiting for you to wake up._

**Tina: **_Do you need anything? _

**Bette: **_No._

**Tina: **_You should've asked me to wake up._

Bette glances down at her saying nothing.

**Tina: **_You were screaming last night before I transferred to your bed, do you remember?_

She displays a sheepish smile as she expresses her gratitude.

**Bette: **_Thank you._

Tina beams and winks at her, pulls the pillow then hugs it tight.

**Tina: **_Don't lie… I didn't snore, did I?_

**Bette: **_I didn't notice. I was in my deep sleep._

**Tina: **_Oh yeah? Well, you did!_

**Bette: **_I snored?!_

**Tina: **_Yeah!_

Bette pouts incredulously, looking down on the blanket.

**Tina: **_Oh, look at you! You're so cute, like a child with a pouty face._

She twists her mouth as she glances at Tina who is scoffing at her.

**Tina: **_Okay, I lied!_

Bette beams, relieved knowing that she didn't snore last night.

**Tina: **_I was in my deep sleep too, I didn't notice if you snored._

They both chuckle at the same time. Shortly, Bette stretches her right arm, gesturing Tina to get up. She grabs Bette's hand then they both walk out of the bedroom. The day greets them with the smell of a delicious breakfast that Gloria is preparing in the kitchen.

While they share the same bedroom, Tina doesn't mind her privacy being taken away. She feels so comfortable with Bette that she can do anything in front of her such as changing clothes, bathing with unlocked doors or wearing only her underwear while walking around their bedroom. She can wear just anything and even get naked when Bette is around. For her, Bette is her harmless friend and wouldn't mind at all what she does, what she wears or doesn't wear. True enough, it's no big deal for Bette; she's totally naive.

There are nights when Bette feels so frightened sleeping alone on her own bed; she covers herself and hides under the blanket. But Tina always knows and can easily sense when Bette is anxious and uneasy on her bed. No words are required; she knows what to do- sleep beside her. They don't hug or kiss when they're in one bed and there's no sexual intent at all. Their bodies may touch, but not in an intimate or sexual manner. Just the thought that someone is beside her while she sleeps, is already enough for Bette to sleep peacefully. Tina doesn't complain getting just a small space on the bed.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

Life is pretty normal for the Kennard family, just like any other household in the island. Bette and Tina are becoming more and more emotionally attached.

For the past two weeks, Tina has noticed that every day, Bette waits for her to come home from work and doesn't eat dinner without her. Though flattered by her sweet gesture of waiting, she doesn't approve it. Concerned that Bette might starve from waiting, she decides to tell her about it. One evening after dinner, while having a good conversation and hearty laughs, Tina puts her hand over Bette's hand and gently squeezes it.

**Tina: **_Hey… Thanks for waiting for me, but you don't have to do that. You should eat dinner with Mom and Dad. Don't worry about me, I can manage. Okay?_

Bette sheepishly looks and mutters.

**Bette: **_Okay._

But the next day, Bette still waits for Tina to come home before eating dinner. Though she likes Martha and Dan, she prefers waiting for Tina. While in the hospital, Tina calls the house to check on Bette; talks to their maid.

**Tina: **_Gloria, have you all eaten dinner?_

**Gloria: **_We all did, except Bette._

**Tina: **_Why?_

**Gloria:** _She said she's waiting for you._

**Tina: **_What?!_ _Tell Bette to have dinner now cuz I'm going home late._

**Gloria: **_She said she doesn't have the appetite to eat._

Tina sighs heavily, concerned.

**Tina: **_Where is she?_

**Gloria: **_She's in your room, reading. D'you wanna talk to her?_

**Tina: **_No. It's okay. Anyway, thanks Gloria! I'll be home in an hour or two._

When she gets home, Bette is in the living room, sitting on the long sofa, patiently waiting while browsing a fashion magazine. She's about to scold her for being a little stubborn but as soon as she sees her lovely smile and endearing face, she totally forgets about it. Bette's face radiates happiness and enthusiasm as she sees Tina.

**Tina: **_Hey!_

Tina drapes herself over the sofa and rests for a little while; her eyelids droop with weariness. Bette carefully watches her. Shortly, Tina takes one throw pillow, places it on Bette's lap and rests her head on it as she relaxes her body then she drifts off. Bette gazes down at her; she can tell that Tina had one hellacious day at work.

Meanwhile, the housekeeper prepares the table. Bette continues to watch Tina dozing on her lap, careful not to touch her with her hands or make movements that may disturb Tina. She sits steadily, not uttering any words for five minutes. Later on, Tina glances up, her eyes locks with Bette's eyes but blinks in a few seconds.

**Tina: **_Jeez, I dozed off on your lap._

**Bette: **_How was your day?_

**Tina: **_Ugh! There's too much drama at work… some colleagues, you know. I don't want to elaborate on that, it doesn't concern me anyway._

Her voice sounds tired. But Bette doesn't know how to respond to make Tina feel a little better. Since her coma, she hasn't learned yet the art of being spontaneous during conversations. There are moments when she just gets blank and doesn't know what to say. Though she has a lot in mind, sometimes she finds it hard to put them into words.

**Tina: **_What did you do today?_

**Bette: **_I read books._

**Tina: **_That's good! What chapter are you now?_

**Bette: **_Uhmm.. I actually finished 3 books._

Impressed, Tina gapes, her eyes get wider.

**Tina: **_Three books?! Wow, you're a quick reader, huh!_

Bette gives her a weak smile; her face displaying a childlike expression as if saying she doesn't really find it amazing. For her, reading three books in a day is pretty normal and nothing extra ordinary.

**Gloria: **_Tina and Bette, the table is ready._

**Tina: **_Thanks Gloria! Come, let's eat Bette._

Bette and Tina get up hand in hand. For whatever reason, they always hold each other's hands even if they're at the comfort of their home. They proceed to the dining table as if they're really meant to eat together every night.

Bette loves listening to Tina's stories. Though she doesn't have anything to share with her, except the stories in the books she reads, she's contented with it, listening to Tina most of the time. Often, Tina is the talker while Bette is the listener. They have such a good chemistry and deeper understanding that is hard to explain. Tina finds relief talking and laughing with Bette. Despite the exhaustion she feels at work, her energy level rises whenever she's with Bette; something she finds unusual; sometimes it makes her questions herself.

Tina is also training Bette to develop her self-confidence. During social functions, she often brings Bette with her, letting her meet different people to mingle with. Tina is a sweet-natured woman, innately affectionate, demonstrative and expressive. Touching, holding hands and hugging are pretty normal to her, and her sweetness is most evident when she's with Bette. When they're walking together, it's always automatic for her to hold Bette's hand. But such gesture doesn't imply any sexual meaning or intent.

**Chapter 3  
**

Bette's real family probably has no idea that she's still alive, living in a far away island. Tina and Bette are now so comfortable with each other; their closeness is undeniably wonderful like true inseparable friends from childhood, understanding each other so well, to the depths of their hearts, that sometimes words are not necessary to explain things.

One day inside her office, as Tina slumps back on her chair, her thoughts are filled with Bette. She's contemplating, asking herself why she finds it so hard to leave Bette every morning before going to work. Everyone in their house loves Bette but the love she feels for her is far stronger than what is appropriate. She's falling for her. That "_something_" she felt when she was talking to Bette during her earlier days in the island, is the same feeling that is haunting her now; and it's becoming more evident. She flushes as she hears a male's voice interrupting her.

**Dr. Evans: **_Where are your thoughts today, Dr. Kennard? Are you alright?_

**Tina: **_Oh yeah, everything's fine._

Tina needs to hide and fight against this feeling she has for Bette, otherwise, it might complicate things. Bette doesn't feel the same way for her. What if she's committed to someone else back there? She shakes her head to clear it from all thoughts of Bette, gets up from the chair and strides out of her office. Breathing fresh air from outside is what she needs at the very moment. Thankfully, the cool air shocks her system back to reality. No, she can't fall for Bette; she is her best friend.

Meanwhile, life in the beautiful island continues for the Kennard family, including Bette. Tina shrugs off whatever strange feelings she's having and clearly maintains her friendly relationship with her. At the moment, Tina is single and can date anyone. Dr. Evans, a handsome friend, and a volunteer doctor from the hospital where she also works, invites her to a dinner date. Tina immediately accepts the invitation. Perhaps entertaining dates from her colleagues is a good distraction. She really needs it now.

On their first date while having dinner in a fancy restaurant, she receives a call from home.

**Tina: **_Mom?_

**Martha: **_Tina, something happened to Bette. We can't handle it anymore. Earlier she complained of being nauseated, and now she has been throwing up continuously._

**Tina: **_What?! Did she eat something unusual?_

**Martha: **_No, she hasn't even eaten dinner._

**Tina: **_Where is she?_

**Martha: **_She's here in your bedroom. Your dad and I are assisting her. She's so pale and weak honey._

**Tina: **_Does she feel any pain in her body? How many times did she throw up already? _

**Martha: **_I think about five times._

**Tina: **_I'm on my way Mom. Don't leave her in the room. Let her drink some Gatorade so she won't get dehydrated. Be there in ten to fifteen minutes._

Tina hangs up; she's tensed. Feeling so concerned about Bette, she apologizes to Dr. Evans.

**Tina: **_I'm so sorry. Can you please take me home now? Bette is sick._

**Dr. Evans: **_Okay._

Not finishing their food, Dr. Evans pays the bill and they hurry to his car. He speeds up his driving as he takes Tina to their house and arrive in a few minutes.

**Tina: **_I'm really sorry._

**Dr. Evans: **_I understand, don't worry. Do you need help?_

**Tina: **_No, I can manage. Thank you so much. We can have a date some other time._

**Dr. Evans: **_We can probably go to a bar some time? Anyway, I'll see you at work tomorrow!_

Tina gets off the car and immediately proceeds to their bedroom. Dr. Evans leaves.

As she enters, Bette is on the bathroom floor throwing up on the bowl while Martha is gently rubbing her back. Bette looks exhausted and weak.

**Tina: **_Mom... _

**Martha: **_Oh! Thank god you're here!_

**Tina: **_What time did she start throwing up? _

**Martha: **_At around six o'clock._

**Tina: **_Did she take any medicines? Aspirin?_

**Martha: **_Yeah. All of it were flushed. Anything she puts in her mouth triggers her vomiting._

**Tina:** _Okay. I'll take care of Bette, Mom. You may go out now so you can have your dinner. Thanks Mom, thanks Dad._

Tina examines Bette and finds out that it's only her severe headache that's causing her to throw up. She has been excessively reading books. But as a doctor, this situation is nothing new to her; she knows the right drug to cure her patient. Later on, Bette's vomiting stops; she washes her face and gargles with some Listerine then proceeds to her bed while Tina assists her. Feeling so weak, she slowly lies on the bed. Tina wipes her arms and neck with a damp towel then changes Bette's clothes. She stays by her side. Before drifting off, Bette takes Tina's hands, grips them tightly and utters a heartfelt plea, needy.

**Bette: **_Tina, please don't leave me. I'm scared._

**Tina: **_I'm not going anywhere, I'm not gonna leave your side. You take a rest now then we'll eat together when you wake up, okay? I'll stay with you as long as you want._

Tina assures her while holding Bette's hands then she gently strokes her forehead, leans forward and kisses her between her eyebrows. Bette feels better with Tina's presence, beside her, stroking her affectionately, caring for her. She closes her eyes and calmly sleeps while her hand is clasped with Tina's hand.

Nothing is best than the tender loving care of a doctor-best friend. Bette sleeps peacefully while Tina sits by her side, caressing her, clearing the hair from her face, gently stroking her head until she falls asleep. Even when she's already asleep, Tina stays by her side and observes her rapid eye movement. An hour later, she goes out and asks Gloria to cook soup for Bette. She goes back inside the room then spreads herself on her own bed and opens her laptop. The room is so quiet, the light is dim, Bette is calmly sleeping. Tina's attention is now on Bette, checking on her every now and again. She has totally forgotten about the unfinished date she had with Dr. Evans.

After a couple of hours, Bette wakes up then stares up at the ceiling. She recognizes Tina on the other bed, working on her laptop. Tina immediately gets up and comes close to her, sits on her bed and starts to stroke her forehead. Bette tilts her head, giving Tina a tender look.

**Tina: **_How are you feeling?_

No response is heard from her; she stares at the wall while in deep thought. Tina caresses her hand and arms, trying to soothe her.

**Tina: **_Are you hungry?_

Bette changes her position, lies sideways and grabs Tina's right hand. She clasps it with her two hands, puts it on her face and glances up at Tina, speaking softly.

**Bette: **_Thank you for staying with me._

Her heart melts with Bette's gesture. She gives her a comforting smile, caresses her face and responds in a very low voice.

**Tina: **_Anything for you…_

Bette smiles back and kisses Tina's hand, showing her appreciation of Tina's care and concern for her. For several moments, both of them are quiet, just feeling each other's presence. But in a little while, Bette's thumb is involuntarily caressing Tina's palm as silence fills the room. Tina's heart skips a beat, feeling the tingling sensation from Bette's caressing; she feels stupid though. As much as she wants to enjoy this intimate moment, something is telling her to stop it. Otherwise, it's like opening a can of worms she's not ready to deal with. Bette mustn't know about her feelings for her. She abruptly pulls her hand from Bette's grip and strokes Bette's forehead instead, without being obvious. Bette gazes at her, their eyes lock.

**Tina: **_Do you want to eat now?_

She nods in response as she feels her stomach grumbling from hunger, her eyes gently blinking while Tina is carefully looking at her.

**Tina: **_Can you get up or do you want me to bring your food inside?_

**Bette: **_I'll eat at the dining table._

**Tina: **_Okay._

Tina makes sure they eat together; she serves her with the soup. Bette feels well. Who wouldn't? Tina is the most caring, most affectionate friend she has ever had, as far as she can remember.

**Tina: **_I'll bring you to Dr. Lee tomorrow. He's an ophthalmologist. Don't worry he's good; he'll take care of you. You should limit your readings. I think your eyes are getting too exhausted._

Bette nods, gratefully smiling at her.

**Bette: **_Thank you._

Tina responds with a sweet smile, gently stroking Bette's arm. This is how she cares for Bette. She gives up anything for her; she pampers her with so much love and affection. Never has she done this to anybody except to her parents, and now she's doing it to Bette. Yes, she would do anything for her because she truly loves her, except that, she wouldn't admit. But action speaks louder than words and love speaks volumes without a single word.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

Every morning, Tina is used to getting up before Bette does. It has become her habit to check on her every time she gets up. One Saturday morning as she wakes up, Bette is not in their room. The digital clock on her bedside displays the time of 5:00AM however, Bette's bed is already fixed and neat. Nonplussed and worried, she abruptly gets off her feet and looks for her in the house; but she's not inside. Peeking through the window, relief flashes through her when she sees Bette sitting on the bench outside, the wavy hair falling on the side frames her face as she stoops on the cardboard. Tina stares at her for a few moments, admiring her. Still in her pajamas, she steps out of the house and walks straight towards Bette. The air is fresh; the smell of the jasmine tree and the sound of the chirping birds awaken her senses. Curious about what's keeping Bette busy so early in the morning, she inquires.

**Tina: **_What are you doing so early here?_

Bette impassively looks at her then looks down on her hand. Tina notices her dirty hands, covered with different colors, a cardboard on her lap and pieces of papers are scattered on the bench. She curiously looks at the papers and stunned when she sees the beautiful paintings that Bette made. Nothing is better than waking up to something surprisingly good like this; very beautiful, extraordinary paintings of the island. Astonished, she exclaims.

**Tina: **_Oh my god! These are so beautiful!_

To her delight and excitement, she hugs Bette fiercely as she sits beside her on the bench. Who would have thought that a person with very limited memory could make a ridiculously impressive painting; like a work of art by a pro.

**Tina: **_This is amazing! I can't believe you can paint as beautiful as this! You must be an artist!_

Bette timidly smiles.

**Bette: **_Uhm... Gloria and I were cleaning the other room yesterday, I found these inside the box. Sorry I took 'em._

Bette is referring to the pastel crayons and watercolors she found in Tina's stuff.

**Tina: **_That's okay. Those are old actually. I can't even remember why I have those. Wait, you were cleaning the room?! I don't want you doing those things. We have maids Bette, it's their job to clean the house, not yours._

Bette stoops on the ground as she hears Tina's lectures. She realizes she did something displeasing to Tina. Her facial expression changes and Tina immediately takes notice of it then softens.

**Tina: **_Okay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Am I being too bossy?_

**Bette: **_No. I just didn't realize that I'm not allowed to clean the room. I'm sorry too._

Tina makes a deep sigh, wishing she could have rephrased what she said to Bette. She twists her mouth, and tries to explain. Bette curiously stares at her.

**Tina: **_Look, it's not that you're not allowed to clean the room. It's just that, I don't want you exhausting yourself from those kinds of tasks. You're here to recuperate, not to do household chores. And I don't want your hands getting hurt or getting dirty from that. Did you know that I love holding your nice hands cuz they're soft, smooth and flawless? I want you to take care of your hands._

**Bette: **_But they're dirty now…_

She lifts her hands and shows them to Tina, giving her a playful smile, trying to joke around. But her face still looks so naive. Tina chuckles, rolls her eyes but she smiles back at Bette. Her mood immediately lightens. Obviously, Bette is one of the reasons she smiles every day.

**Tina: **_Yeah, they're dirty now. I'd rather have you use your hands in painting than in doing household chores. _

Bette ignores her last statement and excitedly gets the paper she hid beneath the cardboard, and gives it to Tina. Tina takes it but to her surprise, she sees another drawing. Though Bette used only an ordinary pencil to draw, it looks incredible.

**Tina: **_Oh my god! This is me in the hospital wearing my lab gown and my eyeglasses, a stethoscope around my neck. I have a cute smile! Ha-ha!_

**Bette: **_Yes, you have a cute smile._

**Tina: **_This is crazy awesome!_

Tina excitedly grabs Bette's face and kisses her on the cheeks for several long moments.

**Tina: **_Thank you, thank you, thank you! Can I keep this?_

**Bette: **_Sure! That's yours._

Bette timidly smiles as she tries to wipe the wet trail of kisses that Tina planted on her left cheek. Tina smiles and gently wipes Bette's cheek with her knuckles.

**Tina: **_Wow! I'm short of words to describe how amazing your paintings and drawings are. Maybe you're an artist back there. Do you recall anything about painting?_

**Bette: **_Nothing at all._

The next time Tina goes to work, she brings the drawing and boasts it to her colleagues. She's so proud of Bette. She buys a nice frame for the drawing and displays it on top of her desk. In the afternoon, she excitedly goes home, having something for Bette.

**Tina: **_I have a gift for you._

**Bette: **_Really?_

The thought of a gift from Tina excites her. Tina gives her the paper bag with some stuff and Bette excitedly opens it. When she sees painting materials, she immediately beams at Tina who's carefully watching her reactions.

**Bette: **_Thank you!_

**Tina: **_You're welcome. I think you're really an artist._

**Bette: **_You think so?_

**Tina: **_I do. And I'm positive about that. Do you know why? _

**Bette: **_Why?_

**Tina: **_Cuz I didn't tell you what's inside that bag but you automatically recognized that they're art and painting materials even if you haven't examined what they really are. _

Tina is right. A normal person who doesn't have knowledge or interest in art painting wouldn't easily recognize what a canvas, a sketchpad, a charcoal and a pastel is, or where they're used. But Bette did at an instant.

**Tina: **_You can paint as long as you want, and as long as you enjoy it. I don't mind your hands getting dirty from that._

Bette chuckles and hugs Tina, showing her gratitude.

**Bette: **_Thank you so much!_

Since then, Bette spends most of her time painting; it eliminates her boredom.

Tina buys her different types of painting materials so Bette can choose whatever medium she prefers. Surprisingly, she's good at almost all mediums; she's truly an artist and so passionate about it. Nature is usually her subject. Some of her paintings are displayed in the house and most often, it attracts the interest of anyone who sees them. Some would even offer to buy her paintings. Martha is one of the proudest persons about Bette's work of art, as if Bette is her own daughter excelling in her craft. How she wishes Bette will stay with them, forever.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

One day, Tina receives an invitation for an evening party from an old pal. She contemplates on bringing Bette with her so she will meet her former schoolmates and old friends during her high school years in the island. She thinks that it's a good opportunity to expose Bette to some social affairs, to meet new friends. She can see that Bette is already gaining back her self-confidence and beginning to explore her own self; discovering her strengths and limitations.

On the night of the party, as they stay outside the party hall, standing and waiting for the usher to assist them, Bette stares at Tina's face. Shortly, she wipes the smear of lipstick on the side of her lips using her thumb, and then she gives her a sweet smile. Tina inwardly smiles back, trying to contain her emotion.

**Tina: **_Thanks!  
_

Bette looks at her directly in the eyes, but Tina blinks, avoiding Bette's gaze. _  
_

When they arrive inside the party hall, she introduces Bette to her former schoolmates and old friends. She gives them a little background about her status, how she met her, how she got to the island and her current medical condition. They all warmly welcome Bette and make her feel like she belongs to the group. For most of them, including Tina, they have not seen each other in years. Indeed, now is the best time to catch up with old pals.

The party starts, food and drinks are served, loud music is played while the lights dance with the music. In a little while, Tina goes to the bathroom and leaves Bette with the group. She doesn't come back for quite a while but it isn't an issue for Bette. Seems like she's enjoying the night, meeting new friends, enjoying the conversations, the music, the noise, the food, drinks and everything. But suddenly, she gets curious about the drinks being served. She walks toward the beverage section and as she reaches for the wine bottle, fragments of thoughts tumble around her head. She holds and stares at the wine bottle trying to figure out something. She settles for a moment after finding a seat then closes her eyes. Faces of different people are flashing in her mind, their voices so audible, yet she can't understand a single word they're saying. She allows the memories to come in as she sits steadily, but Tina suddenly interrupts her.

**Tina: **_Hey, are you okay?_

**Bette: **_Gah! You scared me!_

**Tina: **_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. _

Bette glances up, giving Tina an intense look.

**Tina: **_Do you remember something from that wine bottle? Anything you can recall?_

**Bette: **_Nah! It's just that...this party seems so familiar to me, the wine, and the crowd. It's like I've been in a party like this before. It's like I've hosted one of this kind; enjoying the music, the lights the crowd. I don't know. It's fuzzy. I can't describe it._

**Tina: **_Do you feel comfortable here? Or do you want us to go now? We can go if you want. I don't mind.  
_

**Bette: **_No, we can stay. I'm okay. Maybe I can remember something else if we stay a bit longer._

**Tina: **_Alright! Well, enjoy yourself. I just need to talk to Mrs. Brown at the back. If you don't feel comfortable or you wanna go home, just approach me, I'll be around._

**Bette: **_Sure! Thanks!  
_

The party continues. Tina walks around and puts Bette into test without her knowledge. She lets her roam around by herself and see how it goes.

From afar, Tina observes her discreetly. Bette is wearing the dress she chose for herself and the accessories that complement the dress; although Tina paid for everything she's wearing tonight. Confident as she walks yet so feminine, she is a vision of elegance in her black dress, exuding an aura of charm. Her magnetic presence is drawing the attention of everyone. The guys are undeniably attracted to her. Even without Tina on her side, she can carry herself as she pleasantly mingles with the crowd. She walks with grace; talks with class, poised and well-mannered. Her class differentiates her from the rest of the women in the party. Anyone who grew up in this place can certainly say, Bette is not from this tiny island. People here are not really fashionable, making it easy for someone to identify who's from this place or not.

While gazing, Tina is swooning over Bette. But she mustn't let Bette and the other people in the party notice her admiration towards her best friend. Against her will, she leaves her on her own and allows her to mingle with the group while she herself roams around and finds another group of people to interact with. As the music is thumping and the lights are blinking, some are dancing, nice food and beverages are served; everyone is having a great time.

The night is still young but after a couple of hours of socializing, Tina feels the exhaustion setting in. She needs to go home and be up early the next day for a scheduled medical mission in another town. She looks for Bette but she couldn't find her inside. The music is so loud and everyone else is enjoying. Outside the party hall, a group of men are gathered, joking around, discussing as each of them holds a glass of wine. She recognizes Caleb; their class valedictorian in high school. She walks towards the group but she's more amused when she sees Bette mingling and laughing with them while being the only woman in the group. As she approaches, her amusement seems to ebb away; Bette is holding a lighted cigarette between her fingers. Tina stands casually beside her.

**Jake: **_Hi Tina!_

**Tina: **_Hey guys! What's up?_

Without asking for permission, she gets the lighted cigarette from Bette's hand then takes a puff. Immediately after one puff, she discards the half consumed cigarette but displays a poker face. The moment she discards it, Bette already knows what Tina meant by her gesture - she didn't want her to smoke.

**Jake: **_Hey Tina! We're glad you brought your friend here._

**Tina: **_Oh yeah?_

**Caleb: **_I was actually asking Bette to go out on a date with me._

**Tina: **_A date?! Huh! Nah, you can't date Bette! _

**Caleb: **_Why not?_

**Tina: **_There's no way you're gonna date my friend!_

**Caleb: **_But she just said yes._

Surprised, she gapes at Bette then mutters.

**Tina: **_No, you didn't!_

Bette grins as she raises her left eyebrow and nods. Tina is not pleased; she turns to Caleb instead.

**Tina: **_No way! She's not going out on a date with you, specially alone.._

**Jake: **_Then we can have a double date. How about I date you, and Caleb dates your friend Bette?_

**Tina: **_No, we're not._

**Caleb: **_Why not?_

**Tina: **_Because I said so!_

**Jake: **_Oooh! You're still the same old Tina, such a party pooper!_

**Tina: **_Yeah! Whatever you call me, I'm not letting you date my friend Bette!_

**Caleb: **_Hey Bette, what say you?_

**Bette: **_Uhm… It's up to Tina._

**Caleb: **_Nooooooooo!_

**Tina: **_See?!_

**Jake: **_Oh come on Tina! Why don't you allow Bette and Caleb to have a date? Just one time.._

Even after several minutes of persuading, Tina doesn't approve of Bette's date with Caleb. They continue their small chitchat and in a little while, Bette and Tina decide to go home before the party ends. Their car is parked a bit farther from the party hall. They walk leisurely towards it. The night sky is clear, a dome of stars seem so near, the air is cold and no words are spoken between them. Awkwardness is starting to brew.

Inside the car on their way home, Tina initiates a small talk but Bette is so quiet, not even bothering to look at her. Bette's silence is suffocating her; she pulls over, looks intently and asks her wearily.

**Tina: **_What's wrong? Are you mad that I didn't allow you to go on a date with Caleb?_

Bette quickly glances at her but she says nothing, she's not pleased at the moment.

**Tina: **_I'm trying to protect you. I don't want you to go out on a date because.._

**Bette: **_Why?!_

A deep sigh is heard from Tina then there's a moment of silence. Tina swallows before she speaks.

**Tina: **_You know... one thing leads to another. You'll like him at first, and then eventually you'll fall for him. What if you fall for him? What if later you find out that you're involved with someone else back there? How are you gonna handle it? Perhaps you have a boyfriend or even a husband, or you have kids... Would you like to complicate your life like that?_

She's listening to Tina but not looking at her as if she's a little annoyed. Tina looks at her intently then grips her arm to get her attention. They watch each other in adversarial silence until Tina takes off her grip from Bette's arm then she looks away before she asks her again.

**Tina: **_Do you like him?!_

**Bette: **_I don't know. He seems nice and funny and he's sensible._

Tina sighs heavily, intending to let Bette feel her disapproval; she obviously doesn't want Bette to fall for that hunk, Caleb. Bette ignores Tina's sigh. For a few moments, they're not talking to each other, just sitting back, waiting for someone to speak. The tension inside the car is palpable. Perhaps they need some air from outside. But after several long moments of being quiet, Bette finally breaks the silence then asks Tina in her very soft tone, apologetic.

**Bette: **_Are you mad that I smoked? Jake offered it to me, he said I should try it.  
_

Tina's eyes narrow, her brows crease as she looks at Bette

**Tina: **_No, I'm not mad. I just don't approve you of smoking. It's bad for your health._

Her voice sounds brittle, authoritative while glaring at Bette.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry._

**Tina: **_No, don't say sorry to me._

**Bette: **_Then I take it back!_

Tina is surprised with Bette's response and tone. She nods, chuckles and smirks at once.

**Tina: **_Ohhh.. So you're learning now how to respond! Well tonight, I'm either your bitchy friend who didn't allow you to date a guy you met at the party... Or I'm your doctor who didn't want you to smoke cuz it's bad for your health... _

**Bette: **_No. Tonight, you were my overprotective friend._

**Tina: **_Oh yeah?! Hmmmm…._

Tina smiles but shakes her head then re-starts the car engine. It's another quiet moment between the two as they head back home. No one wants to talk first but their emotions have subsided already. Bette glances at Tina occasionally, gauging her temper and mood; she has something in mind that she wants to ask but a little hesitant. Finally, she fills the void of awkward silence when she speaks; she changes her sitting position and faces her.

**Bette: **_Tina, can I ask you something?_

Tight-lipped, Tina curiously looks at her.

**Bette: **_Why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean, you're beautiful, lovely, caring and… everything that a guy would ask for._

**Tina: **_Well, I guess I haven't found the right guy to date yet._

**Bette: **_How about Jake, don't you like him? He's cute. I think you'll look good together._

**Tina: **_No. He's a drunkard and an easy go lucky guy. I'm not interested in him. Besides, he's not in the medical field._

**Bette: **_So, you ONLY want to date guys who are in the medical field?!_

**Tina: **_Yeah, definitely!_

**Bette: **_Why the discrimination?_

**Tina: **_I don't know, it's not discrimination though. It's a preference actually. I don't think anyone will be a good match for me if he's not in the medical field. It's hard to have someone not in your field especially with mine cuz my job is so demanding; one can't easily understand my time, my priorities, my duty to help patients. I don't want my boyfriend and me fighting about that._

**Bette: **_Were all your previous relationships in the medical field?_

**Tina: **_No. But I've had better relationships with those who are in the medical field than those who aren't. All of them didn't last for a year._

**Bette: **_Uhm.. Dr. Evans._

**Tina: **_What about him?_

**Bette: **_He's interested in you.._

**Tina: **_Nah! Dr. Evans is my buddy. I don't think I want him as my boyfriend._

**Bette: **_Then why are you dating him?_

**Tina: **_It was just one time. We didn't date again._

**Bette: **_Why?_

A quizzical glance comes from Tina as she raises an eyebrow on Bette. She teases her, wondering why all of a sudden she's prying into her love life.

**Tina: **_Hmmm… How about I ask you? Do you think I should date him again?_

**Bette: **_I loathe him Tina. Date someone else, not him!_

**Tina: **_Ha! That's what I thought you're gonna say! I know you don't like him, but I don't understand why. He's kind, generous and he's a very determined man._

**Bette: **_Mom doesn't like him either._

**Tina: **_Well, that's mom…_

**Bette: **_And you do?! Are you attracted to him?! Are you, Tina?!_

**Tina: **_Uhm.. I like him as a colleague, as a friend, but he's not a love interest. Why do you hate him so much?_

**Bette: **_I don't hate him. I just don't like him for you._

**Tina: **_Ha! Now you're talking._

There's a pause for a little while then Bette continues to be inquisitive of Tina's love life.

**Bette: **_How many boyfriends have you had?_

**Tina: **_Five. Since my senior year of high school.._

**Bette: **_That's a lot!_

**Tina: **_You think so?_

**Bette: **_Yes!_

She swallows and continues to focus on the road as she drives.

**Bette: **_What happened to them, why have you not settled with any of them?_

Tina sighs heavily. That's also a question she has already asked herself before.

**Tina: **_I don't know. Maybe I'm looking for something that I couldn't find in any of them._

Bette is watching her carefully but Tina could not look at Bette.

**Bette: **_You said it's been a while since you last had a relationship?_

**Tina: **_Yep! Almost 2 years now._

**Bette: **_Do you miss having a boyfriend?_

**Tina: **_No, not really. I guess I'm a bit picky now. Since my last relationship, I've told myself that I'm never gonna date anyone who's not in the medical field._

Bette blinks at her then she gazes out of the window. Tina continues to drive, ignoring Bette. They never talk again until they reach home.

This is the first time they had such a conversation wherein Bette talked a lot and asked straight forward questions. She's normally quiet, just listening to what Tina has to say, but not tonight. Perhaps this is the beginning.

**Chapter 4  
**

Four months have passed; Bette's improvement is quite significant in every aspect. She's becoming more adventurous, learning on her own and not too dependent anymore.

It's a beautiful Monday morning. The sun is up and the air is cool. Dan plans to go to their farm. It has been months now since he last visited it. When Bette learns that he's going to the farm, she begs to let her go with him. Seeing no threat at all, Dan allows Bette to go with him. Since Bette came to their house, Martha kept describing to her the beautiful scenery in the farm which triggered Bette's curiosity. She wants to see it with her own eyes and be able to paint it. Unfortunately while at the farm, a group of bees attacks her. Luckily, she escapes. They return home and Dan immediately calls Tina at the hospital, telling her about the incident. Tina is so concerned; she rushes home to check on Bette's condition. But she seems pretty fine, no bee sting. Nonetheless, Tina is so mad at her Dad for not protecting Bette.

Two days after the bees attack incident, Martha notices that Bette's body temperature is a bit warm; she tells Tina.

**Martha: **_Honey, I think Bette has a fever. Can you check her temperature, she's so warm._

Tina checks and confirms that she has a slight fever. Bette complains about the pain she's feeling on her back. When Tina checks, she finds an open wound, small but swollen; Bette has infections. Tina immediately gives her some medicines for her fever and antibiotics for the infection. Later during the day, Bette washes up. While in the shower, she asks for Tina's help.

**Bette: **_Tina, can you please take a look at this? It's so itchy._

**Tina: **_Hey, don't scratch it._

She brings her penlight and comes inside the shower room to look at the wound. Bette is obviously naked but as a doctor, such thing is so normal and ordinary for her. Only Bette's back is exposed to Tina as she checks her wound.

**Tina: **_It's a bit irritated. Are you done yet?_

**Bette: **_Almost._

**Tina: **_Okay, let me know when you're done so I can treat your wound. Make sure not to rub it with the towel._

When Bette is done, she grabs the fluffy towel, gently wipes her body and hair. She slides her clean panties on and steps out of the bathroom. Not wearing anything other than her seamless bikini panties, she looks at herself in mirror trying to examine the swollen skin on her back; she feels squeamish at the sight of the wound. Tina is on the other end of the room, furtively watching her. She can't help but admire and stare at Bette's long, shapely legs, standing steadily in front of the full length mirror. Bette abruptly turns around and catches Tina staring at her nude body. Tina feels the blood rush to her face and pretends to arrange the medical kit as she gathers her composure.

**Tina: **_Hey, are you done yet? Come here, so I can cleanse your wound._

Bette pads along in her slippers toward the bed; the towel she's holding covers her erect nipples. Comfortably, she lies flat on her stomach, facing down; her hair is still dripping wet. Tina sits on the bed with the medical kit then slowly, she takes off the towel, leaving Bette exposed. She examines the infected spot on her back. Bette winces as Tina cleanses it thoroughly.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry. This won't take long._

She puts some ointment and carefully covers it with the gauze and plaster. The room is quiet, only the sounds of the medical paraphernalia can be heard. As Tina finishes, she peeks at Bette's bare back; admiring her soft flawless skin, except for the wound caused by the bee sting. She couldn't resist. Before she knows it, her warm palm is caressing Bette's back, feeling her soft skin, her fingers gently running through her spine, tracing her body curves; she has a perfectly shaped beautiful butt. Bette can feel the sensual touch from Tina; she loves it too, allowing her to caress her longer. Then slowly, she tilts her head and gazes up at Tina who suddenly blushes as she realizes that she's touching Bette so passionately and inappropriately. She takes away her palm from Bette and moves away a little.

Bette slowly gets up, sits on the bed as she gazes at Tina; her breasts exposed facing her. Their eyes lock for a while, no words are spoken. Tina turns her gaze away and stares down on the floor, scared Bette might be able to read the desire in her expression. She clears her throat.

**Tina: **_Jeez! I can't believe Dad! Why did he let you go to that farm?! I blame him for this!_

**Bette: **_No, he didn't want me to go but I insisted. I even asked him not to tell you about it._

**Tina: **_What were you thinking?! _

**Bette: **_I just wanted to go and see the farm with my own eyes. Mom described it so beautifully that I got so intrigued, and I wanted to see the beauty of it._

**Tina: **_Now, look what happened to you._

**Bette: **_Don't worry it's just a sting of a bee. The wound will heal eventually._

Tina deeply sighs and looks away while Bette intently looks at her. She takes Tina's hands and firmly holds them.

**Bette: **_Tina…_

She glances at her, not bothered by Bette's exposed breasts. She sees her expression revealing pure sincerity and gratitude as she speaks.

**Bette: **_Thank you… so much for taking care of me…._

**Tina: **_Jeez! I don't deserve your "thank you" now. I feel like I have abandoned you... for letting this happen to you._

**Bette: **_It's not your fault. It's just an insect bite and it's because of my stubbornness._

Tina twists her mouth, and stares at the wall, still feeling guilty for what happened to Bette.

**Bette: **_You know, you're so kind to me, and so good to me. Thank you for bearing with me. I wish my real family is like you; like your family._

Tina's expression softens as she hears Bette's heartfelt words. She warmly looks at her.

**Tina: **_We are your family; I am your family._

Filled with gratitude, Bette beams at Tina and hugs her tight, not minding her naked body touching Tina's. Her hair is still dripping. Tina hugs back but makes sure she doesn't touch the wound. She savors the moment as she feels Bette's body, her uncovered breasts pressing against hers, a sensation seeping through her consciousness. She sniffs her hair, loving her smell, the fresh scent from the shower, the smell of shampoo on her hair and the smell of soap on her smooth body, it's intoxicating. They both love this intimate moment and stay in this position for several more seconds. In a little while, Tina whispers.

**Tina: **_I'm wet now._

Bette laughs and Tina chuckles. They both know that Tina is referring to the droplets coming from Bette's hair. They release from each other's embrace.

**Tina: **_You have to get dressed now before anything else happens._

Bette slowly stands up and grabs her fresh clothes on the bed, inwardly smiling at Tina's comments.

**Tina: **_You have to wear loose shirt and don't put on your bra yet, at least for a week maybe cuz it might irritate your wound. _

**Bette: **_Okay. _

**Tina: **_And make sure you take your antibiotics religiously. I'll be the one to cleanse your wound and change the gauze every day.. not Mom not Dad, okay?_

**Bette: **_Yes, doc!_

Bette playfully smiles at Tina and puts on her clothes in front of her. Tina swallows; the sight of Bette's exposed round breasts is sending arousal to her body. Never in her entire life did she feel aroused with the sight of a woman's breast, only now, with Bette. Tina tries to contain her emotion; she creases her brows instead. Deep inside her is a feeling of admiration, desire. Her feelings for Bette is getting stronger everyday; she loves the way she moves, the way she talks, her expressions, gestures, her innocence, her vulnerability, and everything about her. Poor Tina, she's trying so hard to fight her feelings and refusing to entertain the thought. She doesn't want to ruin their beautiful friendly relationship. And yes, this is a dilemma she has to face every day.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

Bette's condition is getting better every day. She's come a long way since then. She sets a new learning curve for herself, unmindful of any boundaries, very eager to learn anything and everything.

A week ago, Tina brought her car to an auto shop for minor repairs. Now she's left without a car. Every morning, she asks her dad to take her to the hospital using his black Ford pick-up truck. In the afternoon, she commutes using a public transport; sometimes her colleagues drop her off from work. One late afternoon, Tina gets surprised when Bette picks her up.

**Dr. Garcia: **_Hey, Dr. Kennard you have a visitor who looks so hot._

**Tina: **_A visitor? Who?_

**Dr. Garcia: **_Bette._

**Tina: **_Bette?! No, she can't be here._

**Dr. Garcia: **_Yes she is. She's in the lobby. She said she's waiting for you._

**Tina: **_What?!_

Incredulous, Tina immediately proceeds to the lobby. She stares with fascination when she sees Bette reading a book, her hair pulled up with a few tendrils falling on the sides of her face. She looks hot in her dark blue fitted jeans and a collared plain shirt half unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. From the people sitting in the lobby, Tina can tell the difference of Bette from all the others. She has an aura that is distinct, a bewitching charm that attracts anyone, her flawless skin, and a kind of look that only Bette can pull whether she's wearing casual clothes, a formal dress or rugged clothing.

**Tina: **_Hey Bette! _

Her face flashes in delight as she hears Tina's voice. She grins at her, flashing her white, straight teeth.

**Tina: **_What are you doing here?_

**Bette: **_I'm fetching you. _

**Tina: **_Why, what's wrong?_

**Bette: **_Nothing's wrong. I just thought I could fetch you today cuz you don't have your car yet._

Tina incredulously looks at Bette.

**Tina: **_You're fetching me?!_

**Bette: **_Yeah. I brought Dad's pick-up truck. He asked me to fetch you actually. _

**Tina: **_And since when have you learned how to drive?_

**Bette: **_I've always known how to drive. The other day, Dad and I made some test drives in town. He said I should surprise you._

**Tina: **_He taught you how to drive?!_

**Bette: **_Well, he just gave me instructions. The moment I held on to the steering wheel and the clutch, I knew I've always driven cars before. I know how to drive, don't worry, and I'm very careful. Dad even commended my driving._

**Tina: **_Oh really? Why didn't you ask me to teach you? I could have taught you instead._

Bette sheepishly looks at Tina, gives her a straight smile then bites her lower lip.

**Tina: **_Okay, I'll get my stuff, and then we're leaving. D'you wanna eat out?_

**Bette: **_Yes._

**Tina: **_Alright. Wait for me here._

**Bette: **_I'll wait._

When Tina comes back, Bette is waiting outside the door, standing as she runs her fingers through her hair. She just let her hair down showing her natural waves, making her look more feminine. She looks effortlessly stylish, and a thousand times hotter than Tina remembers seeing her in the lobby just a few minutes ago. Bette catches Tina admiringly staring at her but she gives her a sweet smile instead. Can Tina contain her emotions? A question she's asking herself now.

As they walk towards the parking area, Tina inhales deeply, savoring the fresh air. Bette wraps her right arm around Tina's shoulders and squeezes it, unintentionally teasing her. Tina's body shivers in a futile attempt to ignore Bette's touch.

**Bette: **_You okay?_

Mortified, Tina inwardly smiles and gazes up at Bette. She casually wraps her left arm around Bette's waist so as not to seem too obvious.

**Tina: **_I'm fine, thank you. How about you?_

_**Bette: **__I'm good, thank you!_

_**Tina: **T__hat's nice!_

But a thousand thoughts gather in Tina's mind. Should she tell Bette now about her feelings for her? Or perhaps it's still early to tell. Before getting in the truck, Tina compliments Bette.

**Tina: **_You look hot, by the way._

Bette inwardly smiles.

**Bette: **_Thank you. You look hot too...in your dress, without the medical lab coat._

They both chuckle at the same time, and then they ride the truck. Bette drives while Tina is on the passenger's side. She can't help but think about their situation, her feelings for her best friend. If Bette continues to do this, to be so sweet and affectionate to her, she might not control herself from falling. What would happen if Bette learns about her feelings? No, she doesn't want to scare her. She doesn't want her to think that she's taking advantage of her vulnerability and her naiveté.

**Bette: **_Something's wrong Tee?_

Tina is surprised, immediately looks at Bette.

**Tina: **_Did you just call me Tee?_

**Bette: **_I did. I think it's cute. You don't like it?_

**Tina: **_I do, I really like it. It's just that.. no one has called me that._

God, she loves Bette! She likes her new nickname from Bette. She wants to kiss and hug her at the very moment, but she couldn't, it will be too obvious. Bette inwardly smiles at her but Tina looks away instead and tries to mask her expression. Bette doesn't need to know; otherwise she might run away from her, from her family.

**Bette: **_You don't like my driving, do you?_

**Tina: **_You're okay. You're good actually._

**Bette: **_Thank you._

The night is beautiful, the weather is nice and the town is so peaceful. They arrive at a Chinese restaurant. Tina ponders and sets aside her feelings for Bette. Instead, she enjoys the night with her, as her best friend, no sexual intent, whatsoever. They continue to be affectionate with each other as if public display of affection is a very natural thing for them. Both enjoy the company of each other, sharing laughter, talking, savoring the food, watching a movie and strolling. They have such a beautiful friendly relationship, anyone would feel envious about.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

After several months in the island, Bette is already accustomed to the simple way of life in the small town; a place not known to the world. But she still hasn't lost that hope that one day, someone is coming for her; someday, she will reunite with her real family. Every day, she waits.

Tina on the other hand, continues to do her job, her mission, and at the same time, she persistently works on her medical research. Her schedules are always tight but she makes sure she balances everything, setting quality time for Bette, making sure she's fine and her medical condition is getting better. Despite the heavy responsibilities, she stays positive and doesn't complain. Tina admits it to herself that Bette makes her feel alive, inspired and more alert than she has ever felt in her existence.

But for the past few days, something's odd about Bette's behavior. She has been so quiet and elusive. When questioned, she remains taciturn. Tina knows her so well. She knows that she's getting frustrated about her situation; getting bored with her daily routine. Despite her hobbies of painting and reading a lot of books, it's not enough to divert her attention. Tina tries to ask Bette's therapist about her unusual behavior, but the therapist tells her that it's normal for someone like Bette to behave such. She's longing for her real family. Tina is not convinced, she knows something's amiss.

One Friday afternoon, while Tina is busy in the hospital, she receives a call from their house. Normally, it's either her mom or dad who calls her, but never Bette. This time, Bette is calling her at work.

**Tina: **_Hello?_

**Bette: **_Hi!_

**Tina: **_Oh it's you Bette! Are you okay?_

**Bette: **_Yeah._

**Tina: **_Why are you calling me?_

**Bette: **_Uhm…_

**Tina: **_Is there something wrong? Are you okay?_

**Bette: **_Yeah._

She doesn't say her reason for calling but her voice is brittle; sounding so sad. Tina is concerned.

**Bette: **_Never mind. See you later. Bye!_

Before Tina could talk, Bette hangs up. She creases her brows as she wonders.

**Tina: **_What?! Why did she hang up?!_

Tina is worried so she calls back the house to verify what's happening, and then Martha answers.

**Tina: **_Mom, is everything okay in the house?_

**Martha: **_Yeah, everything's fine dear. _

**Tina: **_How's Bette? What's she doing?_

**Martha: **_She's inside your room, resting, or reading a book, I think._

**Tina: **_Are you sure she's okay?_

**Martha: **_Yeah! Oh, she just came out of the room, she's here now. Do you wanna speak to her?_

**Tina: **_No. It's okay mom. I'm going home in an hour._

**Martha: **_Alright dear._

**Tina: **_Uhmm… Mom…._

**Martha: **_Yes honey?_

**Tina: **_Can you please make sure Bette is fine? Can you stay with her until I come home?_

**Martha: **_Why? Something's wrong?_

**Tina: **_No. I'm just a bit concerned. She's a little too quiet._

**Martha: **_Oh! Is she?! She doesn't seem to. Anyway, I'll stay with her honey._

**Tina: **_Thanks mom!_

**Martha: **_See you dear!_

Although Martha assured her that Bette is fine, Tina feels restless. She's thinking about her. She knows that Bette is getting depressed for not knowing the story of her life. Tina feels for her and wants to cheer her up; do something that will distract her from all her worries. When Tina goes home, Bette is alone, sitting in the terrace, deep in thought. She approaches.

**Tina: **_Hey.._

**Bette: **_Hi!_

**Tina: **_How are you?_

**Bette: **_Fine._

**Tina: **_There's a house party tomorrow at Donna's. It's her farewell party actually. It starts at 4PM. I want you to come with me._

**Bette: **_Okay._

What Tina dictates, Bette doesn't complain at all. She immediately complies without questions. She trusts her so much that her automatic response is always a yes. Why wouldn't she? Tina takes care of her so well, protects her and cares for her; she wouldn't do anything that will put her in harm.

The next day, they go to Donna's house in the suburb which is an hour drive from their town. They have a huge house; her parents are among the wealthiest businessmen in the island. Donna is a medical technologist who also works at the hospital where Tina works. She's one of her closest friends in the island, but she's leaving in two weeks to work abroad and live with her fiancé.

At the party, most of Donna's visitors are their colleagues and friends in the medical field. Since it's not really a formal affair, most of them are in casual attire and jeans. There's a lot of food and everyone is having a good time. The music is too loud that it requires anyone to shout to be heard by the other person.

Bette and Tina are sitting next to each other while a group of people are on the dance floor. Suddenly, a guy which Tina doesn't really recognize pulls her to the dance floor. Trying not to embarrass the guy, she coolly joins him. He introduces himself politely. Bette gladly watches them, dancing to the fast beat of the music, applauding them. Shortly, the music stops and for whatever reason, the DJ shifts the music to a ballroom dance, although it's a remix of a modern music.

**Guy: **_Uh-oh!_

**Tina: **_Do you know ballroom? Do you know how to swing?_

**Guy: **_No, I'm sorry._

**Tina: **_It's fine._

Tina leaves the guy and walks towards Bette then takes her hand, gesturing her to get up and go to the dance floor. The music continues to play, Bette and Tina swing dance, enjoying their moves. Both of them are wearing jeans but it doesn't affect their movements and gracefulness. They're both great dancers but Bette is the one leading Tina.

**Tina: **_I didn't know you dance._

**Bette: **_I didn't know either._

They both chuckle as their eyes lock together.

**Tina: **_Until right now? You're really great!_

Bette turns Tina around. Engrossed with the dance, they haven't noticed that they're the only pair on the dance floor. Everyone else is on their seats, stunned as they watch the pair. Perhaps not a lot of them know how to swing-dance or perhaps they're just so entertained watching how lovely and graceful Bette and Tina move; it's unusual for them to see two women dancing so intense like them. The music continues and switches to tango music. And then, Bette and Tina put up a show. Everyone is appreciating them. Shouts, whistles and applause are heard everywhere.

At the end of the music, Bette and Tina hug each other, both are panting and sweating but they both feel great. They've just uncovered some of their talents. The crowd applauds them as the walk to their seats.

A couple of hours passed, the party continues but the dancing has stopped and the music has already switched to something relaxing. Most of them are just drinking in different groups, chatting and laughing. Tina goes outside and joins Julian playing chess with his friends. Julian is Donna's younger brother. In high school, Tina and Julian always played chess whenever Tina came to their house. It had been their agreement that if Julian beats Tina, they will go out on a date. But that never happened because Tina has never lost in chess with him.

**Julian: **_Hey Tina, I'm challenging you now to play chess with me. I swear I'm gonna kick your butt this time!_

**Tina: **_Oh, you think so? Let's play buddy!_

They play the first round but it doesn't take a while to beat Julian. Tina gives him another chance, but still, he loses. Suddenly, Dr. Evans challenges Tina, but to no avail, he loses too.

**Tina: **_Who else wanna dare?_

Bette comes to her and sits in front, as her opponent. Tina is surprised.

**Tina: **_You play chess?!_

**Bette: **_I think I do._

**Tina: **_I didn't know that. Okay, bring it on!_

At first, Tina doesn't take their match seriously. She thinks that Bette is just bluffing when she took her challenge. However, as they move their pieces, Tina is caught by surprise when suddenly, she couldn't have a good move anymore. She realizes that Bette really knows how to play chess and she's very good at it. Bette is not talking, just concentrating on the chessboard and the pieces. Tina concentrates on her moves too and gets serious. Her friends are teasing, certain that she's going to lose against Bette. But Tina doesn't want to easily give up the match. She doesn't want to lose; she's competitive. No one from her friends has beaten her in chess. They continue the play and it's taking longer already; both study carefully every move they make. But later on, for however it happened, Tina wins the game.

**Tina: **_You're a worthy opponent, but guess what? Check and mate!_

Bette grins as she watches Tina prides herself in winning. Why wouldn't she, it's the most difficult match she's ever had.

**Tina: **_I won! I won! I won!_

**Bette: **_Yeah, you did! Congratulations!_

**Tina: **_I thought you're gonna beat me._

She beams at Tina one more time but she doesn't say anything anymore.

In a couple of hours, the guests are starting to leave. Bette and Tina decide to leave too. As they walk towards the car, Bette holds Tina's arms.

**Bette: **_Tee… Thank you! I had so much fun._

**Tina: **_I'm glad you did. I had so much fun too. Come on, let's go home. I have something planned for us tomorrow._

Tina reaches for Bette and wraps her arms around her waist. Bette does the same on Tina and they walk sedately towards the car; their arms wrapped on each other's body.

But on their way home, Bette's mood suddenly changes. She's so quiet, her mind is wandering as she sits on the passenger's side. Only several minutes ago, she was so happy, laughing heartily, talking like she has forgotten about her worries, enjoying every minute in the party. Tina thinks she knows Bette so well, but now she realizes she doesn't. She has no idea what's going on in her mind but she feels for her. How she wishes she can do something more to help Bette, though she's really trying her best to help.

**Tina: **_Do you want some music?_

Bette looks at her coldly, straight-faced and no response. Tina turns on the music then browses through the songs, glancing at Bette once in a while. But Bette seems to be so occupied by her thoughts; unmindful of Tina. She finds the music by The Corrs then sings along with it.

**Tina: **_When the daylight's gone and you're on your own  
And you need a friend just to be around  
I will comfort you, I will take your hand  
And I'll pull you through, I will understand_

Bette inwardly smiles then carefully listens to the lyrics of the song. She gazes at Tina who continues to sing but her focus is on the road.

**Tina: **_And you know that  
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side_

Bette is amazed by Tina's singing; she hasn't heard her sing like this. She knows that Tina means every word of the song; she feels relieved. Tina continues with her singing.

**Tina: **_If life's standing still and your soul's confused  
And you cannot find what road to choose  
If you make mistakes  
You can't let me down  
I will still believe  
I will turn around  
And you know that  
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side_

Finally, Tina gazes at Bette and gives her an indulgent smile.

**Tina: **_That's my song for you. _

**Bette: **_Thank you. It's beautiful, means a lot to me. I didn't know you sing well._

**Tina: **_I don't. But for you, no matter what, I'm going to sing just to make you smile._

Bette beams at her.

**Tina: **_See, you're smiling now! Don't worry too much. I'll always be here for you, you know that._

Bette smiles once again while Tina gives her a pat on her lap.

**Tina: **_Okay, let's go to the beach tomorrow. Just the two of us. I think you need to be away and engage in some physical activities._

She winks at Bette and Bette returns it with a lovely smile, appreciating Tina's efforts and concern. They rest and sleep when they reach home.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

The next day, Tina wakes up early and asks their maid to prepare the food they'll bring to the beach. Bette is still sleeping. Tina enters the bedroom an hour later and sits on Bette's bed, watching her for a while as she calmly sleeps. She fondly holds her hand then Bette slowly opens her eyes. Tina is warmly smiling at her. How refreshing it is to wake up to a beautiful and lovely smile from someone who genuinely cares.

**Tina: **_Good morning sleepyhead! Remember we're going to the beach today?_

She looks at the clock; it's six o'clock. She mumbles sleepily.

**Bette: **_Are you not working today?_

**Tina: **_I'm on-call, don't worry about me._

She rubs her eyes then stretches her body and lies steadily as if she just wants to stay in bed all day.

**Tina: **_Get up now so we can take breakfast, and then we'll leave. We'll use Dad's truck._

She pulls Bette from the bed. Bette walks groggily to the bathroom. Later on, they prepare and fix their stuff and head to the beach. The beach is a forty minute walk from their house but they prefer riding Dan's pick-up truck instead of walking.

It's a beautiful day, the weather is nice but only few people are on the beach. Bette and Tina enjoy swimming, racing against each other. Clearly, Bette is a good swimmer. Perhaps it's her good swimming ability that saved her life and brought her to the shore when she was found by Tina almost six months ago. They swim for more than an hour, non-stop. This physical activity together has a cathartic effect from all the worries and anxieties they've had for the past few days or weeks.

In a little while, Bette gets out of the water to rest. She puts a square cloth on the white sand and sits on it as she gazes at the beautiful blue ocean, admiring the boundless expanse of the sea. Her mind is wandering once again and Tina notices her. She approaches and sits beside Bette without uttering any word. They sit silently beside each other for several long moments, just feeling the air around them, listening to the chirping of the birds and the sound of the wind against the trees. The ocean is still, the beautiful scenery is so relaxing. Finally, after a very long moment of silence, Tina speaks softly.

**Tina: **_Can I ask you something?_

Bette's eyes grow bigger and gives Tina a quizzical look, wondering what she's going to ask.

**Tina: **_What have you been thinking? What's bothering you? You've been so quiet for the past few days. I don't know what's going on in your mind cuz you're a little cagey and too silent. Are you getting bored staying here in the island?_

Bette's expression softens; she swallows before speaking. Her voice is soft and sad.

**Bette: **_No. It's just that, sometimes I'm getting tired of waiting. I'm losing hope. I want to do something. I want to start anew but I don't know how._

**Tina: **_I know this is hard for you. But you don't have to rush or worry about anything even if your family hasn't claimed you yet. If no one comes and claims you, you can have your life here in the island, with us. _

Bette doesn't respond, she looks away from Tina and gazes at the sea. Tina carefully watches her, not taking off her eyes from Bette. Moments later, with a serious face, Bette looks at Tina.

**Bette: **_Can I ask you something?_

**Tina: **_Yeah?_

**Bette: **_Why do you care so much for me?_

Tina blushes. Her eyes are wide and cautious, looking incredulously at Bette.

**Tina: **_What?!_

**Bette: **_I mean, I'm a stranger. You don't even know who I am._

**Tina: **_You are my best friend, Bette._

**Bette: **_But you're sacrificing a lot for me. Why are you doing all of these?_

**Tina: **_Of course! Why shouldn't I? I mean, I found you on the shore, you lost your memory, we can't trace your family, and you have nowhere to go... I feel that it's my social and moral responsibility to help. Anyone who could've found you, I think will do the same._

Bette wrenches her gaze away and stares down on the fine sand. Despite Tina's comforting words, there's still a little sadness in her eyes.

**Tina: **_Hey, don't think you're a stranger. You're not. You are a family. You are my parent's daughter. Remember?  
_

Bette's facial expression suddenly changes. She smiles playfully as she gazes at Tina.

**Bette: **_Does it mean we're sisters?_

Tina pauses for a few moments. She bites her lower lip before speaking then shakes her head gently.

**Tina: **_I don't know. Did you know that Mom and Dad were talking about the possibility of legally adopting you as their daughter if no one claims you after six months? They wanted you to use Kennard as your last name._

Bette beams as she looks at Tina. She's glad that Dan and Martha are considering it.

**Tina: **_If that happens, you will become my sister. Gah! That's weird!_

Bette chuckles.

**Tina: **_Do you want us to be sisters?_

**Bette: **_Do you?_

**Tina: **_No!_

**Bette: **_Me neither._

Tina glances away and focuses her eyes on the blue ocean; but Bette is carefully observing Tina's expression.

They're quiet once again. Shortly, Tina leans her head on Bette and Bette willingly offers her shoulders to Tina. She puts her arms on Tina's back like a real best friend, giving comfort. They allow silence for a prolonged moment, leaning on each other, sitting side by side, feeling the comfort of one another. The birds chirp happily above them.

**Bette: **_Tina…_

**Tina: **_Yeah?_

**Bette: **_Thank you. Thank you for all of these, for taking care of me. Sometimes I feel like I'm a burden to you and I feel the need to help you. But I don't know how and where to start._

**Tina: **_What?! Don't ever think and feel that way! You are never a burden to me or to Mom and Dad. You just don't know how happy you made them feel when you came to our house. They don't just like you Bette, they love you. We all do! Did you know that?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I know. But I want to help you. I want to work too and help you with the finances._

**Tina: **_Oooh! You can't work yet!_

**Bette: **_I want to get serious with my painting, and then sell what I paint. Maybe I can make money out of it?_

**Tina: **_No! That's not gonna happen. At least not for now. Why are you worrying about our finances?_

**Bette: **_I just want to help. It's been almost six months anyway._

**Tina: **_Yeah, but six months is not enough, even a year._

Bette stoops on the white sand; Tina lets out a heavy sigh.

**Tina: **_Come here._

She hugs Bette tightly, letting her feel assured that everything's all right.

**Tina: **_You don't have to worry about anything, okay? I know what you're going through and I know how hard it is for you to be in this situation. But just be patient. One day, what you've been waiting for will come. But if that day doesn't come, always remember I'm here, ready to rescue you._

Bette starts to sob with Tina's touching words.

**Bette: **_But you already did._

**Tina: **_Yeah, and I'll do it over and over again for you. Don't cry, it makes me cry too._

As always, Tina's comfort and assurance always keep Bette calm. They sit silently beside each other, listening to the waves of the sea. Tina lies flat on her back on the square cloth, Bette suddenly looks at her. For several long moments she's just staring at Tina, as if she's wanting to tell her something or ask her about something important, but she hesitates. Tina glances at her.

**Tina: **_Come here, lie beside me._

Bette complies and they both gaze at the clear sky, savoring the serenity of nature. Their silence is not awkward; they just lie there side by side and enjoy the simple presence of each other.

While still enjoying the quietness and the intimate moment together, Tina receives an emergency call from the hospital. Bette wants to stay and wait for the sunset but Tina doesn't allow her to be alone. Though Bette hasn't had enough of the day at the beach, she needs to go back home with Tina.

**Tina: **_We need to go now Bette. We can just come back here some other time._

They hurriedly leave the beach then Tina attends to an emergency at the hospital; she has to fulfill her duties and obligations as a doctor, setting aside other things; to save lives. Bette understands.

**Chapter 5  
**

Bette and Tina have established a deeper friendship, a strong bond that's so unique and admirable. As the days go by, Tina's feelings for Bette gets deeper and deeper that it's becoming impossible to ignore. It's clearer now; she has totally fallen for her, deeply! Engulfed by fear of coming out, she still prefers to hide her true feelings and not act on it. She has no gay friends whom she can share, confide and ask advice from. It has always been known to everyone; her family, closest friends, and colleagues that she's straight and has never been sexually attracted to a woman.

Meanwhile, Bette is getting hopeless as the days pass by. It's more than six months now since she came to the island, but she hasn't heard anything from her real family. No doubt she loves Tina's family because she feels like she belongs and well taken care of. But somehow, she's getting frustrated for not even knowing who her real parents are, what's her origin and what's the story of her life.

The island's coldest season has come. Although it doesn't snow, the atmospheric temperature sometimes falls down to 34 degrees Fahrenheit. One cold morning, Tina leaves the house and goes to town for an errand. While she's away, Bette decides to take a walk in the neighborhood and tells Gloria that she'll be back in just half an hour. While strolling, she changes her mind and decides to go to the beach instead. As she walks, she's drawn by the scenic beauty of the island. It's breathtaking; making her forget about all her anxieties. She stays by the shore for a while, sitting as she listens to the sound of the waves and the chirping birds, enjoying the calm serenity of the surroundings. Hours have passed and she doesn't notice the time.

When Tina gets back home and doesn't see her, she suddenly becomes worried and upset.

**Tina: **_How long has she been away?_

**Gloria: **_Almost three hours now._

**Tina: **_What?! Three hours?! Why did you let her leave? It's so cold outside! You should've let her stay._

**Gloria: **_She said she'll just take a walk for a while then be back in half an hour._

**Tina: **_And no one bothered to call and tell me when she didn't return?!_

Dread forms in the pit of her stomach. She immediately drives her car to town hoping she'll find her wandering on the sidewalks.

While looking for her, a thousand things funnel through her mind. For the past few days, Bette has not been acting her normal self; often reticent, and it's hard to read her mind. From her actions and gestures, Tina knew something's amiss but she just ignored it. She reflects for a while and realizes that perhaps she's not exerting an effort to help Bette find her own family. Perhaps she has embraced the idea of having Bette to live with them until, god knows when. She has become negligent of her case. Bette has probably gone out on her own, seeking the help of others to look for her real family. Perhaps she has left the Kennard for good. Tina feels guilt flare inside her like acid indigestion. The thought of losing Bette this way is appalling. She cannot forgive herself if this thing happens. She must find Bette before she can go any farther.

Having no idea where Bette is wandering, Tina goes to the park, to the town proper, all bus terminals and inside every restaurant and coffee shops but she fails to find her. The town is so quiet, not many people are on the streets, most shops are empty, the weather is so cold. Panic starts to set in; she is restless. Every now and again, she calls the house to check if Bette has returned, but still, she hasn't. Her apprehensions and anxiety makes her forget the beach where Bette is actually wandering, enjoying the beautiful scenery even if it's too cold.

Despair and anger swell inside her, a fierce combination that makes her heartbeat race and her hands shake. Having no luck after a couple of hours of searching, she decides to go home. Perhaps Bette left a goodbye note inside their room, she needs to find out. While in the car, she wails and lets out her emotions. A short moment later, she settles and ponders. As she sits, she finally admits that she cares for Bette as more than her best friend.

**Tina: **_Shit! I'm a fool in love with a woman, my best friend! I'm in love with Bette! _

The acknowledgment hit her hard. She tightens her grip on the steering wheel as she shouts.

**Tina: **_Fuck! No, this is not happening! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Feeling exasperated, she rests her head on the steering wheel and doesn't notice the police officer approaching. He knocks on her half-opened window; Tina blushes as she gets surprised.

**Police Officer: **_Dr. Kennard… Are you alright?_

**Tina: **_Oh yeah. I'm about to leave._

**Police Officer: **_Do you need help?_

**Tina: **_No. I'm fine. Thank you._

She heads back home feeling frustrated. About one kilometer from the house, she sees Bette jadedly walking, her arms crossed over her chest, her palms rubbing her biceps, shielding herself from the cold weather. Tina flushes in anger as she sees her wearing only her regular clothes without any jackets or sweaters to warm her up. She slows down towards her, opens the car window on the passenger side, and yells.

**Tina: **_Get in!_

Quivering from the cold breeze, Bette gets in the car. Tina glares at her, takes her jacket off then throws it on Bette's lap, not uttering any words; she's extremely upset. She drives the car while Bette puts on the jacket to warm her up. Perplexed, Bette keeps glancing at her, gauging her temper. But Tina's anger radiates; Bette has never seen her like this before. No words are spoken; the awkward silence between them is suffocating.

As they reach the house, Tina parks the car then immediately gets off without taking the car key and rushes inside the house. She doesn't bother to wait or look at Bette. While wondering why Tina is so upset, Bette gets off and follows her. As soon as she steps in the house, she hears a loud sound. Tina just got inside the bedroom and slammed shut the door. The tension in the house is so palpable that everyone standstill as they witness Tina's slamming of the door. They assume that the two had a fight. Martha, like a real mother, approaches Bette and tries to break the tension. She hugs and consoles Bette.

**Martha: **_Come here dear. Don't worry about Tina. It's her hormones probably. I've something exciting to tell you. _

Bette's face lightens as she gets interested on what Martha is about to tell her. She smiles excitedly then they sit on the couch.

**Martha: **_Do you remember the one you painted with the man and the horse in a farm? _

**Bette: **_Yeah?_

**Martha: **_The mayor's wife likes it so much, she was so eager to buy it because she wanted to give it to her husband. But I said we don't sell your paintings. _

**Bette: **_Really?_

**Martha: **_Yeah. I just gave it as a gift, they're a family friend anyway. She said the mayor would be delighted to see your work of art. She wants to introduce you to her friend who's a gallery owner and wants your paintings exhibited. She said she'll invite you to an exhibit next month._

**Bette: **_Really? Wow! I've never been to an art gallery. I'm glad she likes my paintings._

**Martha: **_No. She doesn't just like it, she loves it. She said you're so talented.  
_

Eventually, Bette becomes okay because of Martha. She eats her late lunch while Martha stays with her and enthusiastically tells her some stories about her childhood; Bette is truly entertained. Martha loves talking while Bette loves listening. Meanwhile, Tina is not going out of the room and not talking to anyone in the house. A couple of hours later, she goes out and gets water from the dispenser. Bette is by the dining area and as she walks past her, she peeks at Tina. But Tina ignores her. She's giving her a cold and silent treatment. She stomps back to their bedroom. Bette goes to the living room where Martha is relaxing. She's truly bothered by Tina's cold treatment over her.

Getting a little emotional, Bette suddenly leans on Martha then gives her a longing hug as if she needs the caring of a mom to her daughter. Martha can feel Bette's sadness and longings. She allows her to hug while she strokes her hair. But a little later, Martha notices that Bette is silently sobbing, like a child.

**Martha: **_Oh dear, why are you crying? Come here. Don't cry my dear, I'm here._

**Bette: **_I wish I know who my real mom is. Does she even think of me? Does she know I'm still alive and waiting for her to come and get me here?_

**Martha: **_Oh dear… of course she's thinking of you. I'm sure she misses you so much. But while you're here, I'll be your mother. Okay?_

**Bette: **_I wonder, is my real mom like you, Martha?_

**Martha: **_Oh dear, I'm sure she is a loving mother. Come here and let me hug you._

While hugging and crying, Dan sees them and gets bothered by the scene; he can see the sadness in Bette's face. He thinks that Bette and Tina need some intervention to fix their misunderstandings. Like a real parent, he proceeds to Tina's room and talks to her.

**Dan: **_Why are you so mad at Bette? Come on Tina, what she did wasn't really bad._

**Tina: **_Dad, she went out without asking you or mom's permission. _

**Dan: **_That's okay, she told Gloria anyway. It's not a big deal._

**Tina: **_Not a big deal, huh?! It's so cold outside and she wasn't wearing any jackets. What if she got lost and died out there because she couldn't stand the cold weather, huh? What if she drowned and we couldn't find her? Her real family already lost her, are we going to lose her too? Huh?!_

**Dan: **_That's not gonna happen Tina. You have to trust Bette! She knows what she's doing, she knows how to get back home. She went away for a few hours cuz maybe, she wanted to get rid of all her anxieties. Can't you see, she's getting depressed cuz she still hasn't met her real family? I'm even thinking of legally adopting her now, perhaps it would give her peace of mind._

**Tina: **_No, I don't want you to adopt her!_

**Dan: **_What?! Why? I thought you said you're okay with it?_

**Tina: **_No, I don't want her to be my sister. She's not a sister to me._

**Dan: **_What's happening to you? Is there something wrong?_

Dan is so confused with Tina's words and temper. He never expected her to react this way. Tina swallows as she stares at her dad but she keeps mum.

**Dan: **_If you continue to show her that you're upset, she might think she's no longer welcome in this house. I don't want her to leave because she feels that way. I want Bette to be part of this family and as long as no one's claiming her, as long as she stays in this house, I am her dad and Martha is her mom. Do you understand that?_

Tina feels the force in her dad's voice, and the fierce expression on his face, but she doesn't respond to him. Her brows crease while her dad continues to talk.

**Dan: **_Call me selfish, but I don't want Bette to leave this house anymore; I want her to live with us here, forever. I don't care who her real family is, and I don't want them to take her away from us. Martha has been so emotionally attached to her and it will be hard for her to adjust once she leaves. I know someday, maybe in a few months time, you will leave this island. I know you'll leave us Tina.. to have your own life somewhere else. When that time comes, I think it wouldn't hurt so much because Bette is here with us, like a real daughter._

Tina is surprised. Her brows crumple once again as she hears her dad's selfish revelation. But she understands his sentiments. They've been deprived of children of their own. She looks away and still refuses to respond. Her reasons for keeping Bette are different from her dad's. How she wishes she can tell her dad at the very moment her true feelings for Bette. But she thinks now is not the right time.

**Dan: **_Well Tina, it's up to you. I know this is so uncharacteristic of you. I've not known someone as patient and as enduring as you, but I don't know what's happening to you. Lately, you've been a little uptight. I'm sure it's not really Bette that you're mad at. _

Tina's expression softens as she realizes that her dad is right. Her subconscious is telling her that it's her suppressed feelings for Bette that's causing her to act this way. Dan steps out of her bedroom while Tina tries to cool down.

After a while, she goes out to the living room but she sees Bette leaning on Martha while Martha is stroking her like a mother comforting her daughter. Tina is not pleased as she sees them. She wants to do the caring and the comforting for Bette but she just cannot do it now because she doesn't want Bette to discover her true feelings for her. Nettled by the situation, she decides to go back in her room and read a book instead.

Late in the afternoon, Bette and Tina still have not talked to each other. Gloria is preparing the table for an early dinner for the family. The smell of the savory food that's filling the house is mouth-watering.

**Martha: **_You go dear and tell Tina that dinner is ready. _

**Bette: **_Okay._

She finally finds a reason to go inside the bedroom so she can talk to Tina. She sees her on the bed, engrossed with the novel she's reading while leaning on the headboard. Tina continues and doesn't bother to look. Bette stands near the bed as she interrupts with a heartfelt question.

**Bette: **_Tina, are you angry with me?_

She blinks, purses her lips as she puts down the book. How does she respond to such a heartfelt question? Unsure of what to say, she looks away ignoring Bette. Awkwardness fills the room until she speaks.

**Tina: **_Don't do that again, ever._

**Bette: **_What have I done?_

Tina suddenly snaps, her brows furrow and her eyes narrow.

**Tina: **_You just disappeared! You left without telling me, without asking for my permission!_

**Bette: **_I'm sorry._

**Tina: **_I was so worried. I thought you left, got lost and you couldn't find your way back home. You were gone for five hours, do you think I won't be worried? I even thought you did it on purpose. Did you know that I was like crazy looking for you everywhere, for hours?_

**Bette: **_I went for a walk and decided to stay by the seashore, and I didn't notice the time, I didn't bring a watch. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Please don't be mad at me._

Bette understands now why Tina was so upset; she looks so contrite, but Tina is irritated. Deep inside she knows that Bette shouldn't be apologizing to her; her subconscious is telling her that she's going beyond, being overprotective and she knows it isn't right. She purses her lips and looks away, clearly trying to gather herself. The room is quiet, but emotions are so thick, it's suffocating. Slowly, Bette moves carefully and walks away, toward the door. Tina calls her in a soft pleading tone.

**Tina: **_Bette…_

She halts and turns back then gazes down at Tina.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry. _

Bette walks slowly towards the bed and stands on the side. Tina's eyes are fixed on Bette while she tries to explain herself.

**Tina: **_I overreacted. I'm sorry, I'm a little stressed out and... I don't know… _

There's a pause for a few moments, Bette is motionless, carefully looking at Tina who's constantly shaking her head.

**Tina: **_This is not me…_

Bette nods in agreement, and attentively listens to what Tina is saying.

**Tina: **_Lately you've been acting a little odd too and I couldn't talk to you, you're too quiet like you're absorbing all the pain in you. Whenever I ask you if you're okay, you always say you're fine, but I know you're not. The last time we really talked as in "talk" was when we were at the beach together. After that day, you started avoiding me, avoiding my questions. You don't even wait for me anymore during dinner. I don't know what's bothering you._

Bette blinks, twists her mouth and gives Tina an innocent look, as if saying I don't know what you're talking about. There's a moment of silence once again.

**Tina: **_I thought I've already lost you..._

Bette's eyes grow wider as she waits for Tina to continue.

**Tina: **_You know what would happen if I'd lost you just like that?_

**Bette: **_What?_

**Tina: **_I would just kill myself!_

She stoops on the floor; hesitant to respond to what Tina just said; she feels guilty though. She realizes how intense the effect would be on Tina if something bad happens to her. Again, an awkward silence fills the room. Bette is not making any movements, just waiting for Tina to continue with her talking. Then Tina takes a deep breath as she softens then tries to ease the situation.

**Tina: **_Come here._

Bette slowly sits on the bed close to her. Tina gently holds Bette's hands as she gazes at her intently.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry, I lost my temper and I gave you a silent treatment. I'm not mad at you._

With an innocent expression on her face, she nods, accepting Tina's apology. How could Tina ever scold a face as innocent as that. Her naiveté makes Tina love her more and more every day.

She leans forward and hugs Bette; they hug for several long moments. It's a searching and longing hug, only their hearts understand. When they release each other, their eyes lock but no words come out of their mouths. Tina sighs heavily and drops herself on the bed, lying flat on her back. Bette watches her intently.

**Bette: **_Dinner is ready. Mom said to call you._

**Tina: **_Okay._

Tina gets up then grabs Bette's hand. They walk out of the bedroom holding hands. Since then, Tina is enthusiastic again. Dan and Martha are glad that they've settled their misunderstanding.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

After dinner, the family watches news on TV for a little while. Shortly after, Bette goes to the bedroom, washes up then fixes her bed. She wants to sleep early. She had quite a day and wants to rest her mind. Tina follows after an hour, expecting Bette to be sounding asleep. But when she goes inside the room, Bette is sitting on the edge of the bed with a pensive look in her eyes. Concerned, she approaches and tenderly holds her hands.

**Tina: **_Hey, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you?_

Bette swallows as she blinks at Tina, but she doesn't utter any words.

**Tina: **_Are you worried if I'm still mad? Don't be cuz I'm not mad anymore. Sorry about what happened today._

She blinks again but still unwilling to say anything.

**Tina: **_Do you want to talk? Come on, talk to me._

**Bette: **_No. I'm fine, thanks for asking._

**Tina: **_I know you're not. Come on, tell me Bette._

**Bette: **_I'm fine._

Tina breathes a deep sigh. She stares at her, confused. There's something in her look that she hasn't seen before. But no matter how much she inquires, she can't force Bette to talk or open up.

**Tina: **_Are you sure?_

**Bette: **_Yes._

**Tina: **_Alright! I'll just wash up then I'll show you something. Don't sleep yet!_

**Bette: **_Okay._

Bette waits but Tina is taking a little longer; she lies on the bed. After washing up and fixing herself, she brings some photo albums and shows them to Bette. They both sit on Bette's bed, close to each other as they browse the pictures. The mood apparently changes; both are enjoying the funny photos that Tina is showing. They're joking around, giggling and teasing each other, laughing out loud as if they don't care if there are other people on the other rooms; their eyes almost tearing from the excessive laughs. It's a cathartic release as they let the tensions out. Suddenly, Tina drops herself on the bed, lies on her back and takes a rest. For a few moments the room is filled with silence.

While Tina is lying flat on her back, Bette moves and leans forward on Tina's chest, places her face close to hers then suddenly, she kisses her on the lips. Tina closes her eyes and parts her lips, allowing Bette to invade her mouth. Bette's sweet and warm breath penetrates her mouth, her soft supple lips touching hers, kissing her in a sensuous way. She reciprocates the kiss and they kiss so passionately, with a fervor and desire that has been hidden for a long time; a passionate kiss that they've been yearning for a while now. They savor the kiss for a prolonged moment, sending arousal to their bodies. But suddenly, Bette pulls out and immediately apologizes as she bows her head in shame.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry._

Feeling mortified, Bette moves away from Tina and sits on the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. Tina is flabbergasted, motionless and still can't overcome the kiss. It's the very first time she has ever kissed a woman; a real kiss, not CPR. For her, it's the most sensual, passionate, and the best kiss she has ever had in her entire life. As she lies flat on her back, she gently touches her own mouth, tracing the line of her bottom lips; Bette is gazing down at her. Shortly after, Tina gets up, sits close and looks intently at Bette.

**Tina: **_Why did you do that?_

**Bette: **_I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. Please forgive me._

**Tina: **_No...really, why did you kiss me?_

With an uncomfortable look and a quivering voice, she responds.

**Bette: **_Because I'm in love with you. _

Tina audibly gasps at Bette's confession. They gaze at each other for several seconds, both of their eyes spark, waiting for something to happen at the very moment. But Bette breaks it when she blinks and apologizes once again.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me. I should've controlled myself. I don't even know who I am, where I came from. I'm so confused. I'm really sorry. _

**Tina: **_No. Don't be sorry. It's okay, it's fine. I'm not mad._

Still feeling the guilt, she stares down but Tina tries to soothe her.

**Tina: **_Come here._

Relief flashes across Bette's face when Tina hugs her tight, reassuring her as she looks directly in Bette's eyes.

**Tina: **_It's okay, don't worry, I'm not mad at you for kissing me. I kissed you back anyway._

**Bette: **_Thank you._

**Tina: **_You have the softest lips. Like the lips of a baby._

She stoops on the floor as she feels ashamed. But Tina tips Bette's chin up and waits for her eyes to meet with hers.

**Tina: **_Hey, don't be embarrassed. I said it's fine. Don't worry, it's just between the two of us._

Tina winks and smiles at Bette to make her feel at ease.

Bette moves away a little and rests her chin on her knees again while Tina sits cross-legged. They're both quiet for a little while. Tina is contemplating whether to tell Bette about her feelings for her but she suppresses it.

**Tina: **_Now I know why you've been acting differently lately. God, this is so.… I don't know... Bizarre?!_

She gazes up at Tina with a repressed smile.

**Tina: **_Were you gay before? Any recollection?_

**Bette: **_I don't know. I wish I know. I can't recall anything like that; not with a woman. But I can remember being with a guy, it's just that it's too hazy. I can't even remember his name but I think I know his face clearly. I can picture him, his cute smile and his dimples, the nice shape of his face, his neat hair. I was young then. _

**Tina: **_Wait, you can remember his face but not his name?_

**Bette: **_Yeah._

**Tina: **_How about any of your families or your friends, can you remember their faces?_

**Bette: **_I'm not sure, I think I do now._

**Tina: **_That's great! Can you sketch any of them?_

**Bette: **_I'll try._

**Tina: **_Yeah, try it. Maybe it would help us find your real family._

Tina excitedly gets Bette's sketchpad and gives it to her.

**Tina: **_Here. Try. Just try any face you can recall._

Bette closes her eyes for a short moment as she tries to recall the face of her sister then she tries it on her sketchpad. But after trying several times, she couldn't sketch any; she becomes uneasy. Tina decides to leave her for a little while, giving Bette some time to concentrate.

While in the living room, sitting in front of the television, Tina couldn't help but recall their sensual and passionate kiss. She can feel Bette's lips on hers, so soft and warm, a kiss that seems to last a lifetime, a turning point in their relationship. But no, at this point in time, Tina is not yet ready to reveal her true feelings for her best friend. Knowing that Bette feels the same way for her would be enough, at least for now.

She doesn't notice of the time, more than an hour have passed already. She goes back to the room and checks on Bette's sketches.

**Tina: **_Were you able to sketch any of them?_

Bette is quiet, as if she's not hearing anyone talking. Tina comes close to her and takes the sketchpad, turning every page that has a drawing. Then she chuckles.

**Tina: **_Huh! These are all me! You just sketched my face!_

Tina grins as she marvels at the sketches, something inside her melts. Bette made two sketches of her; one is smiling and the other one is pouting, like a child that was deprived of candy.

**Tina: **_Oh my god, I'm lost for words to describe your talent! Your art has emotions! You're so amazing!_

Tina is in awe of Bette once again, she wonders what else Bette can do that she doesn't know yet. With weary eyes, Bette glances up Tina and softly speaks.

**Bette: **_I'm tired. Can we sleep now?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. Don't force yourself if you can't remember their faces. It's okay. You can try it tomorrow or the next day. Let's sleep now._

While they share the same room, they sleep on separate beds. Both of them choose not to talk about the kiss anymore, neither their feelings for one another. They sleep in the cold dark night.

A couple of hours have passed, Tina wakes suddenly from a disturbing sound inside the room and notices that the light is on. As she checks, she sees Bette frantically looking for something from the stack of clothes inside the cabinet. She grumbles sleepily.

**Tina: **_What are you doing? It's 1AM._

Bette quickly looks at Tina but continues to pull something then puts it back. Bothered, Tina gets up, walks toward her and gently asks her.

**Tina: **_Hey…. What's wrong? What are you looking for?_

**Bette: **_I'm looking for an extra blanket. It's so cold, I can't sleep. I'm chilling._

Tina touches her palm against Bette's forehead and feels her. She gently touches her neck and arms, checking if she has fever, but her body temperature is pretty normal. Now is the coldest season of the year and the island's current temperature is 34°F. Surely, Bette is not yet accustomed to the sudden change of the weather in the island. Tina opens the other closet and pulls her favorite blanket then hands it to her.

**Bette: **_Thanks._

Immediately after getting the blanket, she proceeds to her bed and tucks herself and hides under the sheets.

**Tina: **_Do you want me to adjust the warmer?_

Bette doesn't reply anymore. Tina watches her carefully for a little while. She turns off the lights and follows Bette on her bed then she lies beside her. Bette moves a little to her left to give some space for Tina. They share the blanket as they lie sideways, Tina is behind Bette. She cuddles her tight and nuzzles her hair and her nape. Bette gently strokes Tina's arm which is wrapped around her body, and continues to do it for several minutes. Both of them love it. Then Tina whispers.

**Tina: **_Are you still cold?_

Bette doesn't reply but she brings Tina's hand to her mouth and kisses it. Tina's skin tingle at the touch of Bette's lips on her hand. She wants Bette to continue what she's doing but Bette dozes off. Seems like she's too tired to continue. Tina kisses her on the nape of her neck and they both comfortably sleep in a spoon position.

In the morning, Tina wakes up a little late. As she opens her eyes, Bette is no longer on her side. She panics and immediately goes out to look for her. The housekeeper happens to be in the living room, wiping some dust; she notices that Tina is frantic.

**Gloria: **_What's wrong?_

**Tina: **_Where's Bette? Have you seen Bette?_

**Gloria: **_Yeah, she's in the terrace. She's painting._

A quick release of her held breath is heard as she gets relieved knowing that Bette isn't gone. The housekeeper gives Tina a curious look.

**Tina: **_Why is she outside? It's so cold there!_

Gloria shrugs, unsure of what to say to her. Tina puts on her robe and pulls another one, walks to the terrace and sees Bette steadily sitting, staring at the face of a woman that she sketched.

**Tina: **_Hey... It's so cold here. _

Bette gazes up with an inward smile then she looks at Tina directly in the eyes. Tina blinks and moves a couple of steps then she puts the robe around Bette. She grabs the sketch from her hands.

**Tina: **_Is this your mom, your sister, or your friend?_

**Bette: **_My sister, I think._

Bette isn't very sure but she sketched her sister, Kit. Later in the morning, Bette and Tina visit the Police Station and inquire about the status of Bette's case. They're positive that Bette's sketch will help in finding her real family.

But to Tina's surprise, she finds out that there's no record in the Police Department about Bette's case; no information at all, as if Bette was never found unconscious on the shore more than six months ago, as if Bette is just a tourist having some vacation in the island. Tina is certain that the hospital reported the incident to the authority, but for whatever reasons, the authority seemed to have neglected their duties and responsibilities. While at the station, Tina loses it and barks at the officer-in-charge. She complains about their incompetence and negligence. Bette tries to pacify Tina who's hysterical and furious.

**Bette: **_Ease up. Come here, let's sit._

They sit side by side for a while; Tina's mood eases a little. Bette keeps on stroking Tina's back, helping her to stay collected before talking again to the officer. Tina loves how Bette is stroking her back; her palm is warm; so soothing that she wishes she would do it longer. Later on, the officer apologizes and assures Tina that Bette's case will be given priority and extra attention. He promises that he'll personally handle it and he'll make sure it gets forwarded to the international media immediately.

What else can Tina do, but trust the officers that they'll do their jobs efficiently this time. As they sit on the chair, she leans on Bette and rests her head on her shoulder. Bette continues to stroke her gently. She knows that Tina loves how she caresses her.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

On their way home while inside the car, they refuse to talk about last night- the kiss and the intimate caressing while lying so close to each other. They both know it will create awkwardness if they bring it up. Suppressing their feelings is what they think the best thing to do now. They don't know what's going to happen next if they come out this soon. Perhaps they need a little more time.

**Tina: **_Thanks for calming me down earlier at the police station. Jeez, I can't believe how inefficient they are! Can you imagine, more than six months?!_

Bette places her hand on top of Tina's hand and gives her a straight smile. Tina's eyes lock with Bette's eyes as if it's preparing to reveal a long-hidden truth, but she blinks then starts the engine. For several moments, there's an awkward silence between them as they head back home. But Bette breaks it when she softly speaks with her unusual request.

**Bette: **_Tina… I want a kitten. Can you please get me one?_

She's taken aback and gapes at Bette. Who would've thought that Bette will ask for a pet, a kitten? Since she came to the Kennard's house, she has never asked for anything from Tina because she always waits for her to offer or decide for her. An imploring look is visible from Bette's face as Tina gapes at her.

**Tina: **_A kitten. You want a kitten._

**Bette: **_Yeah. I just thought it's a good companion. I remember I had kitten before, and we used to play and cuddle on the sofa. Please get me one?_

Her heartfelt plea softens Tina's heart; she approves it immediately. How can she ever turn down Bette's simple request? She's like a baby begging for a pet. Yeah, Tina would give her anything she asks for; Bette is her baby.

**Tina: **_Absolutely! I'll get you one this weekend._

**Bette: **_Thank you._

She smiles timidly while Tina winks at her.

**Tina: **_Oh by the way, I'll be working a 20-hour straight shift starting tonight until tomorrow. Will you be fine in the house without me?_

Bette gives her a quizzical look but doesn't respond to the question. Clearly, she's not pleased.

**Tina: **_If you feel cold, just adjust the warmer._

**Bette: **_What time will you leave tonight?_

Around 11pm, but I need to sleep at least four or five hours before I leave. I'll be home tomorrow evening.

**Bette: **_Can I go with you to the hospital?_

**Tina: **_What?! No you can't. You won't feel comfortable in the hospital. Besides, I can't mind after you cuz I'll be busy. _

**Bette: **_Why are you working at night? You never worked at night. Did you change your shift?_

**Tina: **_No, just for tonight. Dr. Evans is out and I'm filling in for him. The new volunteers will be arriving tomorrow anyway so this will just be temporary._

A flicker of sadness washes across Bette's face, she looks away. Tina immediately notices it.

**Tina: **_What's wrong? You don't wanna be alone in the room, do you?_

She shakes her head and twists her mouth, avoiding to look directly at Tina.

**Tina: **_Are you scared?_

No response is heard from her, she just looks away. Tina knows she doesn't want to be alone in the room, she quickly thinks of an option.

**Tina: **_Would you like to sleep in Mom and Dad's room? Or, should I ask Gloria to sleep in our bedroom? That way, you won't feel alone tonight._

Bette still says nothing.

**Tina: **_I'll ask Gloria to sleep in our bedroom; she can put an extra mattress on the floor. Is that okay? _

She nods in response and looks impassively. Certainly she's not happy for not having Tina with her tonight, but it's better than having no companion in the room when she sleeps. She also understands that Tina has duties and obligations to fulfill as a doctor.

In the house, everything seems pretty normal except that there's a little awkwardness between Bette and Tina. Perhaps they need to confront their feelings and talk about it to wash away the uneasiness between them.

At 6:00PM, Tina sleeps on her bed. She needs to leave for work at 11PM. Bette feels lonely, she stays in the living room with Martha instead and reads her some poetry. When Tina wakes up at ten, Bette is already sounding asleep on her own bed. But before leaving, she asks Gloria to accompany Bette. Gloria lays the mattress near Tina's bed and sleeps too.

The next day, Bette wakes up early, not expecting Tina to be around. She does her usual routine and after lunch, stays with Martha in the living room. But she feels strangely melancholy, sad that Tina is not with her, that she hasn't seen her face today nor heard her voice. She thinks about her and recalls their passionate kiss the other night. Suddenly, the phone rings and Martha answers it.

**Tina: **_Mom, how's everyone in the house? How's everything?_

**Martha: **_Everything's fine dear. Nothing to worry about._

**Tina: **_Where's Bette? Can I talk to her?_

**Tina: **_Sure dear!_

Martha passes the phone to Bette.

**Bette: **_Hi!_

**Tina: **_How are you?_

Bette is silent but her heart leaps as she hears Tina's voice. She's longing for her but she's out of words; she just wants to listen to her voice.

**Tina: **_Can you go inside the room while I talk to you?_

Bette slowly walks to the bedroom, closes the door and sits on her bed. There's a very long silence between them. No one is talking but they're both aware they're listening to each other's breathing, which is a little weird. Then Tina asks again.

**Tina: **_How are you doin?_

Bette still doesn't respond.

**Tina:**_ Bette...Are you okay?_

**Bette: **_No._

**Tina: **_Why not?_

**Bette: **_I miss you Tee._

Her voice is soft and pleading. Tina's heart skips a beat and melts inside. She closes her eyes as she absorbs the longing in Bette's voice. Her words send shivers of desire, piercing through her body. Even without seeing her, she can feel Bette's sadness, her longings; it's like telling her to come home now and be with her. If only she could leave work at the very moment, just to be with Bette, she would do it.

**Tina: **_I miss you too. _

Tina's words penetrate in Bette, she feels her warmth, but she gives no response. A long moment of silence is present once again.

**Tina: **_I'll be home tonight at the end of my shift, and then tomorrow's my off. We can go out and go to the animal shelter so we can get you a kitten. _

Still, Bette is tight-lipped but she's attentively listening. Tina has a busy schedule in the hospital and needs to attend to her patients. The nurse is signalling her to hurry up because of an emergency.

**Tina: **_Look,_ _I need to get off the phone now. I'll see you tonight. Bye!_

At least this time, they have expressed their longings for each other. They need a little more time to get used to this and perhaps one day, they can openly and comfortably express without hesitations, without uneasiness.

Late in the afternoon, at the hospital Tina receives a call from the authorities telling her that Bette's family has responded to the news on Bette's whereabouts. Surprisingly, they're now on their way, travelling 16 hours via commercial plane and are expected to arrive tomorrow at the mainland by 10AM. After processing some papers, clearance and Bette's exit passes, they'll be proceeding to the small island, which is a 45 minute travel via domestic plane from the mainland. Obviously, the island is just tiny that it doesn't have an international airport; which means there are no direct flights from abroad.

Tina is given a detailed instructions; schedule of arrival, departure and itinerary. Authorities of the island will fetch them from the airport and after presenting some identification and proof that they are Bette's family, they will be escorted to the Kennard's residence to claim Bette. Seems like everything has been properly planned already.

Tina asks a little background about Bette's family and she's not denied of the information either. Knowing that Bette will soon be reunited with her real family, Tina feels happy for her. Finally, what she's been waiting for has come. But as soon as Tina hangs up, anxiety stabs through her at the thought of Bette leaving tomorrow. She expected that this moment will come, but she has never prepared for this. She thinks it's too soon. Can she really be away from the person she's in love with? Can she let go?

Now she needs to breathe fresh air and think clearly and carefully. Involuntary shivers begin as soon as she walks out of her office. She inhales deeply, savoring the crisp oxygen and tries hard to stop the shaking of her hands. She may need a cigarette now, but the problem is, she doesn't really smoke. She stays outside the building for fifteen long minutes trying to gather her composure. After struggling with her emotions, she goes back to her office and resumes work.

Meanwhile at home, Bette, Dan and Martha have no idea that Bette's family is coming over tomorrow for Bette. Everyone in the house sleeps early. Gloria once again accompanies Bette in her bedroom, spreads her own mattress on the floor and sleeps comfortably.

When Tina has no more lined up tasks, she starts thinking about Bette. The thought of parting ways with her tomorrow is difficult to accept. At this very moment, she longs for her; she wants to hug her, to feel her body, to feel her warmth. Her mind is wandering; her heart isn't into work anymore though she still has a couple of hours left before her shift ends. With a few available doctors to relieve her, she gets permission to leave early, feigning an emergency at home. But the truth is, she wants to spend the last night with Bette, to cuddle up with her on the bed.

When she gets home at nine, the lights are off; everyone in the house is asleep. Disappointment sits heavily in her stomach. She didn't have the chance to talk to Bette anymore. Feeling downhearted, she takes a warm shower and feels the tension slowly recede from her tightened muscles. After spending an hour in the bathroom, she fixes herself and prepares for bed.

Without second thoughts, she lies down beside Bette and hugs her so tight. Bette acknowledges her presence, switches position and turns to Tina. As Bette turns around, Tina cups Bette's face and presses her wet lips on hers without moving it. She doesn't detach her lips from Bette for a while; their lips fixedly pressed against each other. Bette allows Tina to kiss her but she's reluctant to reciprocate. Instead, she moves her head, buries her face on Tina's chest and doesn't say anything. In a few minutes, her eyes drift off to the smell of Tina's fresh scent from the shower. Their bodies are pressed against each other, their legs entangled as they both fall asleep, all snuggled under the comforter.

Early morning, Gloria wakes up and sees Bette and Tina all cuddled up, their faces so close to each other, sounding asleep. She carefully fixes her mattress; glancing every now and again at the two cuddling women on the bed. She steps out carefully and prepares breakfast for the family.

The weather is so cold. Bette and Tina are still sleeping, cuddling each other, sharing the warmth of their bodies. Several minutes later, Tina wakes up and sees Bette's face, her arm wrapping tightly around her waist. Gently, she strokes Bette's forehead, watching her face, calm and so endearing; she's aching to kiss her all over. Bette wakes up from Tina's gentle strokes and sees Tina's face in front, gazing, her eyes full of emotions, while tenderly rubbing her knuckles against her cheeks. They intimately stare at each other for several long moments; their eyes revealing unspoken words. And then Tina softly speaks to her.

**Tina: **_You are Bette Porter._

Bette gives her a quizzical look.

**Tina: **_Your sister, Kit is coming to get you today. Finally, you'll see them and be reunited with your real family._

Bette beams in delight upon hearing the good news. She hugs Tina so tight, fixing her face on Tina's chest and tears of joy start to flow. Tina runs her hand up and down Bette's back in a soothing, intimate manner, their bodies are still pressed tightly, but the anxiety they feel could not be denied. This is it. This is really it. They will be parting ways in a few hours.

While having intimate moments, hugging and caressing, Gloria knocks and without waiting for a response, she opens the door. She frantically comes inside while holding the wireless phone, as if there is an emergency.

**Gloria: **_Tina, it's Sergeant Walker! He said it's very important! …about Bette's family!_

Tina's not surprised anymore; she's expecting the call. With Gloria's presence inside the room, witnessing their sweetness and closeness, Bette and Tina are not bothered. Bette is not allowing to release her hug from Tina and Tina doesn't let go either. She tilts her head, turning to Gloria.

**Tina: **_Yeah, give me the phone please._

After handing Tina the phone, Gloria immediately steps out and gently closes the door. Bette can hear Tina's phone conversation. Sergeant Walker is informing her that Kit and her companions have arrived at the international airport in the mainland. When she hangs up, she cuddles with Bette again. They hug and caress each other for ten minutes, not uttering any words, just feeling the warmth of their bodies, feeling their soft skin, feeling the comfort. Though it's hard to let go, they need to.

**Tina: **_You need to get up now so you can prepare your stuff. They'll be here in three hours. I'll talk to Mom and Dad, I'll tell them that you're leaving today._

Bette ponders after hearing Tina, and then she hugs her one more time. Later on, they get up. It's ten in the morning but it seems like both have no appetite to eat breakfast. All they need is coffee to fill in their stomach and awaken their senses. While Bette is taking a warm shower, Tina goes to her parents' room. But Martha is not feeling well, just lying, resting on her bed. Hard as it is, Tina must tell her mom and dad that Bette is leaving today. As Tina tells them, the sadness in their faces could not be hidden. Martha sobs; Tina consoles her.

Though Bette has no idea yet where she's going, she decides not to bring any of her clothes or stuff. She has no idea that she will be flying 16 hours in order for her to go back to her own native land. After fixing herself, she talks to Martha and Dan. Obviously, Martha and Dan are not happy. But it's not for them to decide whether Bette should stay or leave their house. They have to let go and think about Bette's welfare. Bette expresses her gratitude toward her foster parents, thanking them for everything they've done. She bids them goodbye.

**Bette: **_I don't want to leave you here, but I must. I need to search myself. I don't know who I am._

**Dan: **_We understand honey. We're not going to make it hard for you. You must go and be with your real family. Visit us here some time._

**Bette: **_Yes, I will Dad._

Bette stays inside Dan and Martha's room for quite a while. She tells them how grateful she is for their kindness and compassion, for their understanding and most especially their love for her. It was only six months, but it seemed like she has been with them in the island since her childhood. She felt and experienced a true caring family with the Kennard's. It's an emotional moment as they talk and say their goodbyes. During lunch, Martha requests that she eats inside the bedroom because she doesn't feel well. Bette stays with her and gladly feeds her. Later on, Bette and Tina eat their lunch at the dining area. But the atmosphere is so different now. Tina notices Bette's mood and behavior have changed. Her expressions are unreadable. She's not talking to her and she keeps her eyes downcast on the food as she eats.

**Tina: **_Hey, are you nervous? Don't be. Everything's gonna be fine._

Bette doesn't respond; fixing her eyes on her plate. Tina understands her unresponsiveness. It's separation anxiety. They finish lunch in relative silence.

After eating, Bette washes up and fixes herself but Tina notices that Bette hasn't packed any of her clothes and stuff, except for the coat she readied and hung on the chair.

**Tina: **_Why are you not packing? Don't you wanna leave?_

**Bette: **_I'm not bringing any stuff._

**Tina: **_You're not? Why?_

She glares at Tina, showing hostility in her facial expression. Is she mad, sad, excited, or torn? Tina can't tell. Before Tina could talk again, Bette scoots toward the door and proceeds to Dan and Martha's room. Tina blinks and swallows at once, wondering why Bette has suddenly become hostile towards her. She washes up, puts on her clothes, fixes herself as she readies herself for the visitors that will be arriving in a couple of hours. She also prepares all of Bette's medical records and puts them in a file bag.

When she walks in the living room, Bette is alone, sitting back, deep in thought. Curious and concerned about what she's thinking, how she's feeling, she approaches and sits beside her while tenderly holding her hands.

**Tina: **_Hey, what's wrong? Tell me._

Bette gazes at her but she's not willing to talk. She wears every emotion in her eyes. Suddenly, Gloria steps in, panicky and shouting.

**Gloria: **_They're here! They're here! They're here!_

**Tina: **_What?! So soon?! I thought they'll be arriving in two hours?  
_

All of them excitedly peek at the door and they see Bette's family alight the black SUV which they rented from the airport. There are three of them - Kit, Emily and Howard, and then the two police officers who are escorting them. Dan and Martha wait in the living room for the visitors to come inside.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

As the visitors step in the house, Bette immediately recognizes and grins at Kit. She has a vivid memory of Kit as her only sister; except that, she can't remember her name. They hug each other so tight for so long then Bette suddenly sobs. She has missed her so much and now she's overjoyed seeing her sister, finally reuniting with her. Then she mumbles.

**Bette: **_Where's Mum?_

Kit burst into tears as she hears Bette's question. Although she has been informed about her sister's medical condition prior to flying to the island, she didn't believe it, until right now. She validates that she has really lost her memory. Their parents passed away six years ago and Bette couldn't remember it. Kit hugs her fiercely while tears are falling from her eyes. Emotions fill the house as they all watch Kit and Bette hugging and sobbing. Shortly after an emotional moment, Kit turns to Tina and her family who are all delighted to see them.

**Tina: **_Hello! Welcome to our home. I'm Tina Kennard. This is my family; Martha my mom and Dan, my dad.  
_

**Kit: **_Hello Dr. Tina Kennard! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kennard! I'm Kit Porter, Bette's sister. These are my companions, Emily our friend, and this is Howard._

**Tina: **_Call me Tina. Come and sit, welcome to our home!_

**Kit: **_Thank you!_

**Tina: **_You look exactly what Bette sketched. She's a good artist, huh!_

**Kit: **_Yeah, she is. My friends were the ones who told me that my face was on TV and it was sketched by Bette. They broke the news to me on my sister's whereabouts so I cancelled all my appointments then booked the earliest flight to this island._

**Tina: **_We just guessed from the ring she was wearing that her name was Bette._

**Kit: **_Yeah, she is Bette Porter. Dad gave her that ring when she graduated in college and she never took it out since then._

The officers leave the Kennard's residence when everything is settled. Gloria serves the refreshments as Tina starts to tell Kit and her companions the detailed story of how Bette was found; her life now in the island, how she's recuperating and her developments. No one is more delighted than Kit who has tears of joy knowing and witnessing with her own eyes that her sister is still alive.

During the conversation, they learn from Kit that Bette was supposed to go to another continent to attend a convention when the plane she was boarding crashed. At first it was believed that everyone in that plane sunk in the deep ocean; that everyone died because no survivor was reported until after 3 months when 2 survivors were found in another island but very far from Tina's island. Bette's family and friends didn't lose hope. She was never declared dead but rather missing.

Kit also tells them about their parents; that they passed away six years ago from a suicide bombing in a charity event that they were attending. Kit tries her best not to give away too much information about their family, but not sounding evasive either. Her reason is that she's protecting Bette. But Tina could sense Kit's carefulness in giving away information about Bette's family; she doesn't insist either. Dan and Martha are both prudent enough not to pry too much. They all stay for a couple of hours in the living room conversing but Bette is very quiet; she hasn't uttered any word since she sat on the couch with them, but she's carefully listening and absorbing all the information. Later on, Kit turns to Tina. She's aware that they have only a couple of hours before their flight from the island to the mainland.

**Kit: **_Dr. Kennard, we wanted to stay longer, unfortunately the plane tickets we got were the only ones available. We have to be at the airport at least an hour before the departure. _

**Tina: **_Yeah, I understand. It's fine. I think Bette doesn't want to bring any luggage._

**Kit: **_Uhm.. Can I talk to you privately?_

**Tina: **_Sure!_

Kit and Tina walk to the bedroom to talk privately while everyone else is in the living room. Kit is able to see the bedroom that Bette and Tina shared. She's thrilled knowing that her sister was treated like a real family by the Kennard's. Tina hands to Kit all of Bette's medical records and repeats to her some instructions, discussing the proper way of caring and treating a family member with amnesia. She makes sure everything is clear and Kit understands.

After a detailed discussion, Kit holds Tina's hands.

**Kit: **_Dr. Kennard, thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am to learn that my sister is alive. Thank you for saving her life and for taking care of her._

**Tina: **_It's my pleasure. Thank you for coming here personally to fetch Bette. She's been waiting for this day when you would come and get her, she wants to meet her real family and know the story of her life and her origin._

Kit takes her check book from her purse and writes a check for an enormous amount as a payment for Bette's stay in their house, her hospital, medical and dental bills, her clothes, foods, medicines, miscellaneous and everything she spent while she's in the island. She gratefully hands the check to Tina.

**Kit: **_Thank you so much for taking care of my sister. If this is not enough for all her expenses, I'll write you another cheque._

But Tina declines.

**Tina: **_No. I can't accept that. _

**Kit: **_No! Please? Dr. Kennard, you've done so much for my sister. I'm sure she has become a burden to you and your family especially with her current condition. She stayed here for so long. I know money cannot pay everything you've done for her, but please… I want you to accept this._

**Tina: **_No, I'm not asking for any payment for Bette's stay here. She was never a burden to us or to me. It's our pleasure having her and my parents really enjoyed her being here. They treated and love her like their own daughter. Payment is not necessary._

Kit is taken aback, she could not believe it. How kind, generous and selfless it is for Tina to have taken all the responsibility of Bette, and yet she's declining any payment. It's surprising for her. She was even expecting that Tina will demand for more, but she's absolutely wrong.

**Kit: **_Are you sure of that?_

**Tina: **_Yeah! Pay it forward._

Kit is speechless for a moment. She doesn't know of someone as kind-hearted and as compassionate as Tina. She is one of a kind.

**Kit: **_Well then, thank you so much for your kindness. Someday, your goodness will be rewarded. Really, thank you so much Dr. Kennard._

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Kit hugs Tina tight, as if she is a family to her. Tina hands her business card while Kit doesn't provide a business card. Instead, she writes a couple of phone numbers on a piece of paper.

**Tina: **_Maybe one day you should visit us here again…when Bette is already well. You can bring your friends too. _

**Kit: **_Absolutely! I'm sorry we just couldn't stay longer today._

**Tina: **_I understand._

**Kit: **_But we will visit you here someday, maybe soon._

When they step in the living room, only Bette and Emily are left on the couch, sitting beside each other, awkward. Bette doesn't recognize Emily at all and she doesn't feel comfortable talking to her.

Kit and Tina sit opposite Bette and Emily to join the conversation. Suddenly, Emily grabs Bette's right hand and clasps it with hers.

**Emily: **_You don't remember me, do you?_

Bette shakes her head and stoops on the floor.

**Emily: **_I'm your girlfriend, Emily._

Surprised, Tina swallows but immediately conceals her reaction, maintaining her composure. Bette is stunned too, her face crumples as she stares at the woman she doesn't recognize, claiming to be her girlfriend. She abruptly pulls her hand from Emily's grip and furtively glances at Tina, curious about her reaction. But Tina is grinning at her like saying, "_it's fine, don't worry_". Behind her grin is a crushed heart, like a cannonball pounding her into small pieces. Without any knowledge about Bette and Tina's feelings for each other, Kit talks to Tina as if adding more insults to injury.

**Kit: **_Yeah, Emily is Bette's girlfriend. I didn't tell your Mom and Dad cuz I didn't know how they'd react. My sister is gay. She and Emily love each other and Emily wants them to get married soon._

Tina swallows again as she tries to absorb the words she just heard from Kit. She masks again her facial expression and pretends to be fine.

**Tina: **_Oh I see. Well that's okay, my parents will understand had they known. They won't judge and they're cool with that._

**Kit: **_Yeah, your parents seem to be the kindest and coolest parents in the world._

**Tina: **_They're the best._

**Kit: **_Too bad, my sister doesn't have any recollection of Emily anymore._

**Tina: **_Seems like she can only recognize you._

**Kit: **_Yeah._

Peeved at her discovery that she has a girlfriend, Bette abruptly stands up, walks off in a huff and goes directly to Dan and Martha's room. Tina, Kit and Emily all glance at each other as they witness Bette's gesture. Tina smiles sweetly, trying to eliminate the awkwardness in the room.

**Kit: **_Well, we need to go now. We'll have a 16-hour plane travel to go back home._

**Tina: **_Yeah, you better be going now._

Inside the room, Martha is still teary-eyed, still can't let go of her 6 months adopted daughter. Bette says her goodbye to them, hugs them and kisses them. Kit and Emily follow and they bid goodbye to Dan and Martha.

Tina is observing Bette, hoping she would come to her. As Bette turns around, they look at each other; Bette's eyes are full of mystery, with some indefinable emotion. She quickly averts her gaze and walks to the living room.

**Tina: **_I'll walk you to your car._

**Kit: **_Thank you._

Emily walks ahead of them and goes out of the house immediately. Kit turns to Bette.

**Kit: **_Are you ready little sis?_

Bette nods in response. From the time they all sat in the living room earlier, Bette spoke only when she went inside Dan and Martha's room to say her last goodbye. She has been so quiet all throughout, her silence is deafening. They all notice it but they understand and feel for her.

Tina hopes that Bette would approach and bid farewell to her. But it seems like Bette has no plan at all to say goodbye. Tina's heart clenches, Bette is ignoring her as if she's done something bad to her. This is unfair, Tina doesn't deserve this.

**Kit: **_We're leaving now little sis, say your goodbye to Dr. Kennard._

With a shrug, Bette reaches for her coat, continues to the door, and steps outside. The air is cold, and the wind is blowing dead leaves across the street. Kit is wondering, she looks at Tina but Tina shrugs off as if saying, I didn't do anything and I don't know what's going on in her mind. A weight of deep sadness descends on Tina.

Even with her uncanny ability to read Bette's thoughts, this time, she doesn't know what Bette is thinking, why she's acting this way. Is Bette mad at her? Did she say something that offended her? She can't tell. Finally, she disregards Bette's hostile treatment toward her. If Bette is mad for whatever reason, she can't do anything about it anymore. There's no more time for confrontation. After all, she has already done her part; helped her, took good care of her and most of all, she loved her; and even until now, she still loves her so much.

The car is parked near a tree, a bit far from the house's driveway. Howard, who is Kit's bodyguard, is already waiting for them. While Kit is walking towards the car, she wonders what's going on with Bette, why is she not talking to Dr. Kennard. Perhaps Bette doesn't really talk much anymore since her amnesia. Though curious, she thinks this is not the time to probe. All she wants to do is to go back home with her sister and when they're in the big city, have another doctor check her medical condition.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

As they all walk towards the black SUV, Tina leisurely walks behind them, holding the scarf on her neck, watching them carefully. Kit and the rest settle inside the car but Bette is still very quiet, deep in thought and not even looking at Tina. They all wave goodbye except Bette. Tina waves back at them with a grin on her face, and yet underneath holds a sadness that is piercing her heart. It's the saddest feeling she has ever felt in her life.

**Tina: **_Bye! Have a safe trip!_

**Kit: **_Bye Tina!_

**Emily: **_Bye Tina!_

The driver starts the engine and slowly takes off. Tina turns around and starts to walk away, going back to their house. She walks with her head bowed, her heart clenches as she feels the sudden loneliness of Bette being apart from her. As the car slowly moves, Bette suddenly catches everyone's attention when she speaks out in a rush.

**Bette: **_Excuse me, can you please stop the car? I forgot something._

The driver stops and Bette immediately gets off the car.

**Kit: **_Be quick little sis, we have a plane to catch._

Bette walks toward Tina. She walks in stride but Tina has no idea that Bette is walking behind her. To her surprise, she hears a familiar voice calling her name.

**Bette: **_Tee…._

She quickly turns around and sees Bette walking towards her. She standstill, waits for her to come close as she immediately wipes the tears on her cheeks, not letting Bette see it.

**Tina: **_Did you forget something?_

Bette halts two steps away from Tina and speaks softly but sincerely.

**Bette: **_Thank you._

**Tina: **_You're welcome._

Gazing at each other, they step forward at the same time and hug fiercely, letting their emotions out, with unspoken words. They hug each other for a suspended moment while the frigid wind blowing past them makes Bette shiver. Tina hugs her tighter, letting her share the warmth of her body, her palm affectionately stroking her back.

**Tina: **_Do you think your coat is enough to keep you warm during your trip?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I'm okay. Thoughts of you will keep me warm._

Tina's heart melts as she hears Bette say it to her; Bette has never been expressive in words. Bette releases her hug and gently holds Tina's face but a tear slips on Tina's cheek and Bette wipes it with her thumb. They look intimately at each other; Tina's arms are wrapped on Bette's waist. Gently, Bette moves her face and touches her lips on Tina's lips then kisses her tenderly. Tina reciprocates. Their kiss is so deep, penetrating and intense; their tongues entwine, their breaths are warm. Yes, they have always yearned for this kind of kiss; they don't want it to end; a kiss that is passionate, with so much love. They don't care now who's watching them; they savor the moment. While passionately kissing, Kit and Emily see them and obviously, they're both dumbfounded. They have not expected this.

After kissing, they look intimately at each other, directly in the eyes, and then hug tightly, acknowledging their mutual feelings for each other. Tina pulls away and instantaneously takes off her necklace. Bette's arms are wrapped around Tina's waist, wondering what Tina is doing. Then Tina puts her necklace on Bette.

**Tina: **_Take this as a memento from me. _

Bette warmly smiles; Tina takes off her scarf, wraps it around Bette's neck. Tears are threatening to spill from her eyes as they intimately gaze at each other.

**Bette: **_Thank you._

Tina sobs, giving up her futile attempt to hold back her tears. This is the first time Bette is seeing Tina cry. She has always projected a strong personality, never weak, never cried, and Bette has always drawn strength from her. But this time, Tina just can't help it; tears are freely coming out of her. Using her thumbs, Bette gently wipes the tears streaming on Tina's cheeks.

**Bette: **_Don't cry._

Bette kisses Tina again on the lips. Meanwhile, Kit gets off the car and walks toward the two women intimately kissing and talking. She needs to interrupt them; their flight is in 45 minutes.

**Kit: **_Bette… We'll be late for our flight. We need to go now. I'm sorry Dr. Kennard._

They pull out from the kiss and hug again for the last time. Tina whispers to Bette.

**Tina: **_I'm so in love with you, Bette. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. But I've loved you the moment you opened your eyes in the hospital. Just remember, we may be apart, but you will always be in my heart. I love you so much._

Bette is surprised with Tina's revelation. Though she has always felt that Tina loves her, she never thought that Tina would reveal it to her, face to face. She whispers back.

**Bette: **_I love you Tina. I'll be back in two weeks. Wait for me._

Tina lovingly smiles as she nods. They let go of their hugs, hold each others' hands for the last time then Bette slowly walks away, towards the car. Tina watches them and waits until the car leaves. She walks home cheerlessly.

While walking, she feels a rush of excitement at the thought of Bette coming back in two weeks, but somehow, she thinks it's improbable.

Silence and emptiness greet her as soon as she walks inside the house. It suddenly sinks in, and realizes that Bette is gone; that she may not see her ever again. Low-spirited, she proceeds to her bedroom and wails as she hugs Bette's pillow. Though it's a relief that she was able to express her true feeling to Bette, regret courses through her for not revealing it sooner. She sulks and does not get out of her room.

Just before dinner, Dan is looking for her, wondering why he hasn't seen her in the house after Bette left. When he enters her bedroom, he sees Tina blankly staring at the window, feeling miserable.

**Dan: **_Oh honey, don't be sad. Look at your eyes… You've been crying all afternoon._

**Tina: **_She's gone. She's gone dad. She's gone._

**Dan: **_I know. Your mom is as depressed as you, we all are. Let's just hope that someday she comes back to visit us._

There's a pause for a few moments. Dan continues to stroke Tina's back as he tries to console her very sad daughter.

**Tina: **_Dad, I love Bette._

**Dan: **_I know honey. We all do. Your Mom and I treated her like she's our own daughter. We treated her just like you. I know she's your best friend; she's like a sister to you._

**Tina: **_No dad. I love Bette not as a sister. Not just as a friend. I love her like I'm in love with her._

**Dan: **_What?! But she's a woman._

**Tina: **_Yeah, she is. And I'm in love with her._

**Dan: **_You're in love with Bette? Are you gay?_

**Tina: **_I don't know dad. I don't know. I'm confused. I just know I'm in love with her. I've never fallen in love with a woman before. You know that my previous relationships were always with men. This is the only time I fell in love with a woman. I care so much for Bette and I know I love her._

**Dan: **_Honey, you're right, you're just confused; it's platonic love. You two have been so close to each other and maybe you're just saying it because she's gone now. It's platonic love honey. Don't confuse yourself._

**Tina: **_Dad, I know what I'm feeling and I'm certain about it. I'm in love Bette._

Dan takes a deep breath then embraces Tina as a gesture of acceptance. When Bette came to their house, Dan already noticed that Tina's affection towards Bette was so special and unusual. He already had a hint, but was in denial that Tina is gay because she herself didn't admit it. But now that she has confirmed her true feelings for Bette, he accepts and supports his daughter. Even if Dan has very limited knowledge about Bette's background, he trusts that she is a good person. He loves Tina so much and whatever makes her happy will make him happy too. He hugs her tight then Tina sobs again.

**Dan: **_It's okay honey. It's okay. Does she know you're in love with her? _

**Tina: **_I told her that I love her before she left._

**Dan: **_How did she respond?_

**Tina: **_She said she loves me too and she'll be back in two weeks._

**Dan: **_Well, that's good. I'll be more than happy if she comes back in two weeks and stay with us here for good. At least you have already expressed your feelings for her. If she really loves you, she'll be true to her words. But if she doesn't come back, don't be sad. Be thankful that once in your life, you've met someone like her; that once in your life you fell in love with a woman, a woman named Bette. Okay? Don't cry honey. Let's go outside and eat dinner. Your mom has been looking for you. Are you working tonight?_

**Tina: **_No._

The house is filled with sadness now that Bette is gone. But at least they still have each other, and they must stay strong for one another.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

Meanwhile, Bette is ever quiet on their way to the airport. From the island to the mainland, she has not uttered any words. Now they're at the international airport, waiting to board the international plane. She's not minding Kit and Emily. All she thinks about is Tina. Her last words before they parted ways linger, and it keeps playing over and over in her head. "_I'm so in love with you, Bette. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. But I've loved you the moment you opened your eyes in the hospital. Just remember, we may be apart, but you will always be in my heart. I love you so much._" The memories of their short but passionate kisses, their intimate caressing and hugging engulf her. The last kiss was brief yet it had seemed to last an eternity. She imagines Tina's lips touching hers, exchanging breaths with her, exchanging their fluids, and making love until they exhaust themselves. She smiles at the thought of her.

But sadness immediately seeps in through her veins as she realizes that she'll be away from Tina for a couple of weeks. Her life in the island for more than six months pretty much revolved around her. She can't imagine her days without Tina. Was it a right decision to leave the island, to leave Tina? A question she's asking herself right now.

Kit is observing Bette. Her heart tears seeing her sister in this difficult situation. She can feel that Bette is truly in love with Dr. Kennard. From the very short period of time that she had conversation with the doctor, she can tell that Tina is the kind of woman Bette would madly fall in love with and the kind of woman she would fight for. The truth is, her sister has never had any serious relationships with her past girlfriends. She regarded them all as a user. She enjoyed the company of women, sex without commitment, having flings and short time relationships, but she never loved any of them. Kit ponders. Has Bette changed since she stayed in the island? But then again, this moment is not the right time to pry on her especially with her current medical condition.

They board the international plane going back to their country, to the big city where they grew up and lived all of their lives. When the plane is already stable up in the air, Bette puts her fingers on her temples and closes her eyes. Suddenly, memories start to come back. Images of people and places flash through her brain. She sits back and allows all the memories to come in. But then she falls asleep. Four hours later, she wakes up and recalls an incident between her and Emily. Her memory about her is clear now.

A week before she was supposed to go to another continent for a business convention, Bette and Emily fought. Emily is a very demanding girlfriend, demanding so much of her time which she couldn't give. Aside from that, Bette discovered that Emily had some hidden bad motives towards her. Realizing that she didn't really love her, she broke up with her. But Emily didn't approve of the break-up. She tried calling Bette everyday but Bette didn't want to talk to her anymore; she just ignored her. And now, it's clear to Bette, Emily is not really her girlfriend. She knows that Emily is lying. But why? Why is she claiming that she's still her girlfriend despite the six months absence? Confusion sets in as Bette tries to think about her past relationship.

She wants to confront Emily, but when she turns to her, she's asleep. For a while, she stares at her and feels nothing but disgust. She decides to hold her thought and confront her once they're home. Despite being infuriated by Emily's lies, relief courses through her at the realization of being free from any obligations. She doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, or kids. It's Tina that she loves and is madly in love with. All she needs is a couple of weeks to figure out who she was before, know her origin, know the kind of life she had in the big city, the kind of work she had, and who her friends are. While on the plane, she couldn't help but think about Tina, the woman she left in the island, the woman she's in love with. She can smell her scent on the scarf she's wearing around her neck; it's comforting. She wants to go back to her soon, to be with her, to hug her, to kiss her and to live with her for good.

Finally, after a very long plane trip, they arrive at their destination, the big city which is a thousand miles away from Tina. At the airport, their family driver is waiting for them. They ride the car and head home.

Unfortunately, on their way home, something terrible happens. The next thing they know is that they're all in the hospital. Kit seems to be the luckiest among them because she sustained only minor bruises on her hands. She's discharged from the hospital within the day; the rest are seriously injured.

Howard, Kit's bodyguard is in stable condition after a couple of days. But Bette is comatose again. Emily and the driver both have major injuries and are fighting for their life. It's so heartbreaking.

A week later, Bette is continuously treated and confined in one of the best hospitals in the big city. Her new doctors are aware of her condition prior to the accident. Kit and her friends are heartbroken with all the dreadful events in Bette's life; she's been through a lot of tragedies; it's appalling. Could this be her fate?

Emily and the driver continue to fight for their life. However, after several days of struggling, Emily is not able to pull through. The driver's condition becomes stable later on. Kit and their friends are not losing hope on Bette. Every day, their friends go to the hospital and hangout inside her private room even if they don't know what to expect each day.

Almost two weeks have passed and Bette remains comatose. On the fourteenth day since the accident, while Shane and Alice are in the hospital, inside the private room casually talking to each other, Bette suddenly wakes up. She abruptly takes off her respirator and screams.

**Bette: **_Tina!_

Alice and Shane immediately come close to her; Alice presses the nurse call button to alert a health care staff member for assistance.

**Alice: **_Bette. Bette._

**Shane: **_Hey Bette, we're here. We're your friends, Shane and Alice._

**Bette: **_Tina... Where's Tina? I want to see Tina. Teeeeenahhhhh!_

**Alice: **_Bette. Bette. Who's Tina?_

**Bette: **_Tina! I want to see Tina! Bring me to Tina! Please? I need Tina._

Bette is weeping, begging to see Tina. Shane and Alice stare at each other, unsure of what to do.

**Shane: **_I think that's the doctor in the island?_

**Alice: **_Yeah, I think she is her doctor in the island._

**Chapter 6  
**

**Six months later.**

.

.

In the small island far away from the big city, Tina is living in their lonely house. Her mind is in turmoil, her emotions in upheaval. She had been through a lot of trials; having had so many tragic events in her family within the last six months. She's carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders.

Bette never came back to the island, neither did she call. Tina has no idea of her whereabouts. She tried calling Kit on the numbers given to her, but none of it is working. She also asked for help from the Police Department to obtain Kit's phone number, but it was denied to her, telling her that the information was confidential. But after begging, she was finally given the phone number, except that, it didn't work. Tina felt devastated.

Now that it's been six months since she last saw Bette, she needs to think and plan anew. She needs to move on, forget about Bette, chase her dreams and start a new life of her own. Perhaps Bette is already happy with her own life now, she needs to let go of her emotions to lighten the burden in her heart.

* * *

What's in store for Bette and Tina? To be continued.

Z


End file.
